Kamen Rider: Kamen Ninjas
by RedRules
Summary: When Naruto is neglected by his parents and finds the powers of Kamen Rider Den-O. He learns that a upcoming Rider War Tornument will come and take place as he and other Kamen Riders take the world by Storm. *Note most of the Kamen Riders are OCS* *Every Kamen Rider* ON BREAK
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Namikaze House

Naruto as you can say was a happy but mostly depressed child. He was at the age of 14 and his parents basically neglected him for his sister Naruko who in turn basically treated him rude and acted mostly bratty. "Man I wish my parents would also train me" Naruto thought as he began to walk.

Konoha

Naruto walked down the streets as he noticed the glares of villagers and civilians. "Seriously what have I done to earn this hate" Naruto thought as he continued walking. What Naruto began to notice is the angry mob that would chase him every day as he began to run for his life.

Usually Naruto would either somehow make it unhurt and sometimes he was caught and beaten to certain death. This time Naruto ran into the forest and made sure not to get followed as he began to cry his eyes out as he began walking. Naruto walked but then tripped as he noticed a briefcase with the words **Kamen Rider Den-O **on it as he opened it and was amazed.

He noticed two areas labeled **Rider Pass **and the other **Den-O Belt**. "Wow. This gear is amazing" Naruto said as he was about to walk home and show his parents but then he realized they would just give it to Naruko. "I can't believe it" Naruto said as he wrapped the **Den-O Belt **around him but still held the the **Rider Pass Card**. "We'll what now" Naruto says as he notices 4 Root Ninja walking toward him.

"We'll if isn't the demon of Konoha" one said confusing Naruto. "You idiot why did you-" one spoke but got cut of by the other. "It won't matter because after we are done killing him. Their won't be a demon anymore" the other Root spoke. Naruto just smirked at their presence.

"Hey if I were you I would step back now before someone gets hurt" Naruto wanted as the Root just shrugged it off. Naruto just sighed as he grabbed his **Rider Pass Card**. Naruto pressed the red button and whipped the card around his belt.

**"HENSHIN" **

**"****Sword Form!"**

Den-O (Sword) grabbed his **DenGasher **and prepared for a attack as the Root looked in shock. "_With power like that this village will be invincible_" one thought. "Hand over that equipment so we can mass produce it" one spoke with the other Root agreeing. "Why don't you come and take it then" Den-O (Sword) said as he flipped the Root off.

One got quickly angered and charged his Kunai at him with Den-O (Sword) standing still. The Root ninja slashed his Kunai with Den-O (Sword) standing still but after a few minutes the Kunai was broken in pieces shocking the other Root as the head of the Root sliced off.

"What the? He didn't even move" one Root spoke. "Any other takers" Den-O (Sword) questioned as the others began to charge at him. "Idiots" Den-O (Sword) said as he charged his **DenGasher **at them. Den-O (Sword) lands a **Rider Kick** sending one Root through a tree as he sliced the head of one.

"We will kill you and take that armor" one Root spoke. "And that's what you momma said when we were in bed" Den-O (Sword) joked as he did two** Rider Kicks** knocking two more through a tree. Den-O (Sword) turned around to see one last Root quivering in fear.

Before Den-O (Sword) can do anything the Root pissed his pants and killed himself as Den-O (Sword) just sweat dropped at that. "_We'll I gotta get home_" Den-O (Sword) said as he walked home.

Namikaze Residence

Den-O (Sword) de-transformed as Naruto began to walk in as he noticed Kushina and Minato crossing his arms. "Is their a problem" Naruto asked. "Yes their is a problem. Why are you coming home late" Minato questioned as Naruto just shrugged. "You tell us Naruto. Were your parents and we can-" Kushina yelled but was cut by Naruto.

"When in your lives have you acted like parents to me. You basically neglect me for my idiotic sister when you could be training the both of us. And your supposed to the Hokage. Psh. The only thing I see is crap" Naruto said as out of nowhere Kushina slapped Naruto leaving a red mark on his cheek shocking Minato and Kushina but mostly Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't mean to-" Kushina got cut by Naruto who stepped back. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his room with Naruko watching the entire scene with a shocked look.

Narutos Room

Naruto could not believe what happened. Never in his life that his mother slapped him. Naruto then went on his bed and went to sleep.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto saw himself in a white room as he saw two figures approaching him. One was orange and one was wearing a grasshopper like outfit. As the other figures got closer Naruto quickly recognized it as it was the Kyuubi and quickly went in his Den-O (Sword) form and prepared his **DenGasher **but was stopped.

"Easy their kid. I'm not going to hurt you especially with him here" Kyuubi explained as he pointed to Kamen Rider #1. "Hello there young one. If you don't know me I'm the first ever Kamen Rider. You must be Naruto who is in fact Kamen Rider Den-O" KR #1 questioned with Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

"We'll I have come to tell you about the Rider War Tournament. It a Kamen Rider Tournament that is held every 10 years with the winner receiving a wish for anything they want. For example immortality or to bring someone back" KR #1 explained but Naruto raised his hand.

"Okay and exactly where does this take place. When you reach this certain area and go through the vortex that is where it's taken place but don't worry the Tournament will begin in 9 months" KR #1 explained. "Okay so whats the Kyuubi doing here" Naruto questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"My real name is Kurama. And second of all I will explain everything as soon as you get out of this pathetic village" Kurama explains with Naruto agreeing as he began to wake up.

Narutos Room (23 Minutes Later)

Naruto finished packing his clothes, food and every other material he would need for the next 9 months as he exited from the window and walked out the sleeping village.

Forest

"Damn I wish their was something something I could drive in" Naruto thought as he continued to walk. Naruto turned around at the thought of some bushes moving as he shrugged it off and continued walking. Out of nowhere Naruto got surround by 5 Anbu and didn't faze a bit.

"What do you idiots want" Naruto questioned. "Lord Hokage found out that you left so he sent us here to bring you back" one Anbu spoke. "Ha I would like to see you try and take me back you-" Naruto got cut as the Anbu surrounded him with a glowing blue chains as they tied him up.

"We got you" one spoke as Naruto tried to break free but couldn't. "Dammit why can't I escape" Naruto yelled as he tried to escape. "Don't even try fighting it. These are chakra chains and they can hold onto a person until they stop struggling. "Please someone help me" Naruto thought as moments later two voices were heard.

**Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"**

**"Henshin" **

Out if nowhere Kamen Riders OOO and Black RX appeared shocking the Anbu. "Wait theirs more of them" one spoke. "Don't worry we came to help" OOO said as Black RX grinned madly.

_To Be Continued.. _


	2. New Riders!

**New Riders!**

Forest

"First theirs one and now there are 3 of them" the Anbu questioned. "We'll the more we have the more we have the more this village grows" the other Anbu spoke. "Hey Black RX remember those evil squirrels you hate" OOO questioned with Black RX nodding his head in understanding.

"We'll guess what those mask dudes are their commanders" OOO lied as Black RX began to go crazy. "Is he normally like that" Naruto sweatdropped. "Don't worry watch this" OOO reminded Naruto.

"EVIL SQUIRRELS AFTER MY CANDY" Black RX yelled as he charged at the Anbu with his **Revolcane **in hand as he slashed against the Anbu with one getting their head cut off and one literally kicked in the groin. "Is he always like this" Naruto questioned as OOO began to untie Naruto from the chakra chains. "Only when he hears about evil squirrels then yes" OOO explained.

"Okay and by the way what's he currently doing" Naruto questioned as he pointed to Black RX in his (Robo Rider Form) and was currently blasting the Anbu with the **Vortech Shooter Pistol **while laughing crazily. "McGee that's enough. You basically blasted the entire forest" OOO said as Black RX stopped and looked around. Black RX looked around to notice the burned forest and grinned madly. "The evil squirrels have been vanquished! Victory screech! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" Davis said as he de-transformed and ran around and cheered with OOO facepalming along with Naruto.

"Sorry about his idiocy. He does that always" OOO said as he and Naruto walked out of the forest with Davis skipping towards them like a mad man. "Hey shouldn't we ride our way out of here" Davis said as both OOO and Naruto nodded. Davis quickly transformed into his Black RX form with Naruto going in his Den-O form.

**"****Acrobatter"**

******"Ridron"**

******"Machine Den-Bird"**

Den-O rode on his Machine Den-Bird with OOO riding Black RX's Ridron Car and Black RX riding his Acrobatter. The three rode off as Kakashi arrived by the scene and quickly threw a Kunai with a seal on it landing near Den-O's Machine Den-Bird. "Don't worry Naruto we will bring you back" Kakashi thought as he began to walk back with injured Anbu.

Unknown Location

The three Kamen Riders arrived as their vehicles disappeared and de-transformed. "Okay so mind explaining me about you two" Naruto questioned as he sat on a nearby rock. "The names Drew Knight aka Kamen Rider OOO and this dude is my friend Davis McGee" Drew introduced. "Nice names. My names Naruto and Naruto only" Naruto says.

"So what's your Kamen Rider" Davis said as he began to nibble on his candy cane. "My Kamen Rider is Kamen Rider Den-O" Naruto explained as Drew explained that his is Kamen Rider OOO and that Davis is Kamen Rider RX. "Nice ones" Naruto said as he questioned them about the Rider War Tournament.

"Yeah we know about that. Me and Davis are entering. We have different wishes" Drew explained as Davis explained that he will wish to protect the earth by destroying all threats even humanity if it must be and to also to destroy all pedos. Oh and a Island of Candy with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Okay is he really messed up" Naruto questioned with Drew explaining that Davis was made in a lab and that he is basically crazy. "So what now Mr. Knight" Davis questioned as he was half finished with his candy cane. "We move on Davis but if Naruto wants to come along it's choice" Drew explained as Naruto explained that he would come along with them.

"Okay Kamen Riders let's roll out" Davis said as the three began to walk but got surrounded by multiple Anbus and Root ninjas. "Great these guys again" Drew groaned along with Naruto. "Okay I think it's time we go into our Rider forms" Naruto said as Drew grabbed his **Kuwagata**, **Kamakiri** and **Batta** Core Medals and slid them into his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner.

**"Henshin"**

**"_Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatakiriba!_"**

******Gatakiriba Combo**

Davis just smiled as he crouched down and cracked his knuckles. He then crosses his arms individually into the air, before circling them into a pose.

**"Henshin"**

Davis's belt King Stone begins to materialize itself in several red & white flashes as his Rider Form begins to materialize itself in a shade of green as the BLACK logo etches itself into his armor to complete the transformation. "Not bad you two" Naruto said as he grabbed his **Rider Pass Card **while pressing the red button on his **Den-O Belt **and swiped it against it.

**"Henshin"**

**"****Sword Form!"**

All three Kamen Riders charged at the Anbu and Root ninja.

OOO shot lightning from his horns hitting 2 Anbu and slashed against 3 Roots and 4 Anbu with his Kamakiri Swords knocking them back. "Just give up and come with us so we don't kill you" one Root spoke causing OOO to laugh and slice his head off. One Anbu attempted a stab to the back but OOO used his Batta Legs and jumped high landing on a tree. "Time for a big splash if you know what I mean" OOO joked as he grabbed his **Sai, Gorilla,** and **Zou Medals**. He quickly placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner.

**"_Sai, Gorilla, Zou! Sagohzo... Sa-Goh-Zo!_"**

**Sagohzo Combo**

OOO jumped off the tree and crushed about 10 Anbu and 2 Root causing a broken bone to be heard from a mile.

Black RX used his **Revolcane **as he sliced 3 Root Ninjas heads off. One attempted to stab him in the head but Black RX ducked and gave the Anbu a wedgie and kicked him in the groin followed by a **Rider Kick **knocking him and 4 other Anbu through a tree. "Okay I will stand still" Black RX said as he stood still. 10 Root charged at him which caused RX to turn into his (Robo Rider Form) and used his **Vortech Shooter Pistol **and fired out of control causing multiple holes in the 10 Anbu.

"Ha this is my taunt" Black RX (Robo Rider Form) said as he began to moonwalk.

Den-O (Sword) slashed against the 10 Root and Anbu with his **DenGasher **as he stabbed one in the heart. "Great you got blood on my sword" Den-O (Sword) joked as he kicked the Root Ninja away. One Root attempted a kick in mid-air but Den-O catched him in mid-air and used him as a weapon as he threw him against the rest. "Man Konoha has lost their touch" Den-O joked as snapped the neck of a Root.

10 Minutes Later

OOO grabbed a Anbu and was about to land a punch but stopped when he saw it was Naruko and stopped causing Naruko to raise an eyebrow. "Thank you very much sir" Naruko said as she bowed and left. OOO remained silent as the rest of the Root and Anbu began to retreat with all three de-transforming as they began to talk.

"So what happened their Drew. You let that girl get away" Naruto questioned. "I don't know she was so beautiful and I just didn't do it" Drew explained. "Wait who was the girls name" Davis questioned. "Her name was Naruko Namikaze" Drew explained causing Naruto to jaw drop.

"Dude that was my sister" Naruto explained as Davis began to run around with his arms flying around. "I didn't know but something's happened. Whenever I think of her my chest keeps beating" Drew says as both Davis and Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Is this the love combo" Drew questioned as he used the O Scanner and scanned his Core Medals.

**Love, Love, Love!**

Drew forms a heart sign as he sits on the ground sighing happily with Davis smiling at Drew's behavior. "Are you an idiot or something" Naruto questioned. "Hey don't be like that Naruto. He's fallen...in love" Davis said as he did the same heart symbol causing Naruto to facepalm.

_To Be Continued.._

(Also those who sent in OCS your OCS will appear later on)

(Review and leave your thoughts)


	3. Waterfall Pirates

**Waterfall Pirates**

Entrance To The Water Village

"Okay mind explaining me why were here" Naruto questioned to Drew who responded by they needed to hijack a ship in order to get around. "Wait we're hijacking a ship. Awesome" Davis said as he was about to dance but Naruto and Drew shut him up. "Do you want us get caught. And besides I have a friend here when my family visited" Naruto explained.

"Okay so we find this friend and get on our ship and then kill some pirates" Davis questioned while motioning the entire scene. "No we ask politely if we can borrow a ship and if they don't we kill" Drew said in sarcasm. "Okay we can talk all we want when we get in but for now lets enter the village" Naruto explained as they went in.

Water Village

Drew and Davis looked around the Water Village in amazement as they continued walking. "Okay I think somewhere around here is the person I know" Naruto said as he knocked the door. Outside came a girl named Fuu who looked at Naruto and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Hey their Naruto long time no see and I want you to meet this girl her names Isaribi" Fuu said.

A girl covered in bandages came out causing Davis and Drew to raise an eyebrow at her appearance. "Let's go in because I feel presence getting close" Naruto said as the rest nodded and went in.

In House

"So what brings you here Naruto" Fuu questioned. "We'll I'm basically a Kamen Rider and I ran away from home and met these two who are also Kamen Riders because were going to participate in the Rider War Tournament" Naruto explained. "Whats the Rider War Tournament" Isaribi questioned. Naruto motioned for either Drew or Davis to talk.

"As you can tell young lady the Rider War Tournament is a tournament where every Kamen Rider faces off one another with the winning one receiving a wish" Davis said as out of nowhere he was dressed in fancy clothing. Drew just faceplamed and twisted Davis's ear as Davis yelped in pain.

"Sorry its just that Davis is out of wack" Naruto explained. "I understand and with the ships you are asking about. They are left guarded at night so we have to be extra quiet" Fuu explained. "Oh please quiet is my middle name" Davis says as Drew and Naruto nod their heads no in disagreement.

"It is" Davis said as he pulled out a certificate with his name on it causing Drew to shrug it off. "Hey not to be rude but what is your team name" Isaribi questioned. "Our team name is basically Kamen Riders" Drew responded as they got to work on their plan.

NightFall

"Okay everyone ready" Drew questioned as the rest nodded. All five quietly walked near the boat station and saw about 23 guards guarding the boats. "Okay Davis your time to shine" Naruto whispered as Davis got ready but quickly winked at Fuu and Isaribi who slightly blushed.

Davis quickly climbed and was on a house. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen Black. Taste my flowers" Black RX yelled as he threw multiple roses at the guards which many landed in their eyes. "Our eyes" they yelled as Black RX did multiple **Rider Kicks **knocking the guards out. "Now that was awesome" Naruto said as Black RX grinned.

The five were about to abort the ship but got stopped by a man with a huge sword. "I'm sorry but you 3 won't go anywhere with those two" the man spoke as he pointed to Isaribi and Fuu. "Oh yeah and who are you supposed to be then" Naruto yelled.

"My names Zabuza and the Hokage assigned me to make nothing leaves this place alive" Zabuza said as he readied his Kubikiribōchō. "We'll you put it that way I guess we can kick ass" Drew said. "Okay here's the plan Black RX you take the two girls to the ship while me and Drew take care of Zabuza" Naruto explained as Black RX nodded and took the girls away.

Naruto pulled out his **Rider Pass Card **while pressing the red button on his **Den-O Belt **as he swiped it.

**"Henshin"**

**"Sword Form"**

Drew grabbed his Taka, Kangaroo, and Batta Core Medals and placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with the O Scanner.

**"Henshin"**

**"_Taka, Kangaroo, Batta!_"**

******Takagaruba!**

OOO got ready as he prepared his **Gangan Gloves **with Den-O (Sword) preparing his **DenGasher **as both charged at Zabuza who attempted a swing with his Kubikiribōchō but both managed to duck. "Damn that's a huge sword" OOO said as he used his **Gangan Gloves **and threw many punches but Zabuza ducked them all and hit OOO with the tilt of the blade.

"Ouch that is a tough blade" OOO said while holding his stomach in pain. Den-O (Sword) managed to attack Zabuza multiple times with the **DenGasher **but Zabuza managed to duck the last blow and did a headbutt knocking Den-O (Sword) back.

"Hey do you know any modes besides sword mode" OOO questioned as Den-O explained that he never tried the other buttons with OOO explaining to go for it. Den-O proceeds to press the yellow button on his **Den-O Belt **as he grabs his **Rider Pass Card **and swipes it.

**"_Ax Form!_"**

Den-O's armor changed into a yellow color as his **Den-Gasher **turned into a Ax and charged at Zabuza. Zabuza attempted to strike but Den-O (Ax) landed the first blow as he did a side kick causing Zabuza to land near a boat. Zabuza got up but quickly grabbed Isaribi who screamed.

"You want this girl. Then come get her" Zabuza said as he began to run at high speed through the village. "Damn it we can't run at that speed" Fuu and Black RX said as everyone sighed except for OOO and Den-O (Ax). "Don't worry OOO has this covered" Den-O said as OOO nodded.

OOO grabbed his **Taka**, **Tora** & **Cheetah **Core Medals as he placed them in his OOO Driver as he grabbed his O Scanner and scanned them.

**"Henshin"**

**"_Taka, Tora, Cheetah!_"**

OOO used his Cheetah legs as he quickly ran at super-speed against Zabuza. "Hand her over or else" OOO demanded as Zabuza scoffed. As quickly as he could OOO grabbed Isaribi and ran back causing Zabuza's eye to twitch.

OOO quickly ran back to the others as they were on the ship and yelled to get this moving before Zabuza gets back. Naruto and Fuu began to start the ship as they noticed Zabuza near the docks and about 3 miles near the ship. "Crap he managed to make it" Naruto said as Black RX turned into his Robo-Rider form and explained that he was in control.

"Hey masked bitch. Eat this" Black RX (Robo Rider) said as he began to fire from his **Vortech Shooter Pistol **at Zabuza who was surprisingly ducking all the blasts. "Fire the cannons" Black RX (Robo Rider) ordered. "Um dude we have know cannons" Drew said as Black RX (Robo Rider) jaw dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DONT HAVE CANNONS" Black RX (Robo Rider) yelled as everyone just shrugged. "Um guys I hate to interrupt the moment but we still have a mad man to deal with" Fuu said as she pointed to Zabuza who leaped in mid-air and was about to land on them.

"FALCON KICK" Black RX (Robo Rider) yelled as he did a **Rider Kick** landing Zabuza in the ocean as the ship took off. "Were PIRATES" Davis yelled as he began to breakdance but got stopped when they heard Isaribi scream.

"Whats the matter" Naruto questioned as Isaribi pointed to the mirror that showed two knights in the mirror as everyone began to question who they were.

_To Be Continued..._

-Break Line-

Dragon Knight: Were finally being introduced..

Wing Knight: Oh shut it. Remember we all know I will debut first.

Drew: Can you two shut it before I-

Sean (Zeo): Sup.

Naruto: Okay how does a person from another story appear?

(All questions will be answered in the next chapter)


	4. Dragon Knight & Wing Knight

**Dragon Knight & Wing Knight**

Ship

"What are those things" Drew said as he poked the mirror only to get stopped by the hand of Dragon Knight. "Excuse me sir but can you and your friends move. Me and Wing Knight want to come out of the mirror to introduce ourselves" Dragon Knight said.

Everyone took a step backward as both Dragon Knight and Wing Knight came out the mirror shocking them. "So any questions you want to ask us" Wing Knight questioned as Naruto raised a hand. "Um I have a question. Why are you called Dragon, and Wing Knight" Naruto questioned.

"Here let me show you why" Dragon Knight said as everyone turned their attention to the mirror which began to ripple again but this time came out a red mechanical Japanese Dragon came out shocking everyone. "Woah what is that" Fuu questioned as she was amazed by it. "The mystical dragon of Candy Island has appeared before us, bow to the candy dragon" Davis said as he began to bow causing everyone including the Dragon to sweatdrop.

"Is he always like this" Wing Knight questioned with everyone nodding their heads. "To tell you the truth. He was made in a lab" Drew explained. "So what's the name of that dragon" Naruto questioned. "His name is **Dragredder**" Dragon Knight explained as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We will reveal our identities when we reach land" Wing Knight explained. "Okay but I have a question Fuu and Isaribi what will you do when we reach land" Drew questioned. Both Fuu and Isaribi shrugged at the question. "We will know when we reach the next village which is exactly the Sand Village" Naruto explained as Drew,Fuu, and Isaribi looked wide-eyed at the question.

"Dude do you know who lives in that village" Fuu said with fear as she and Drew began to hug each other in fear with Isaribi in the middle. "Yeah my best friend Gaara why" Naruto questioned. "Nothing let's wait until we reach there" Fuu said as she and Isaribi sat down.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Davis yelled causing everyone to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What theres a sign with the name Leeroy Jenkins on it" Davis says as he points to the sign which causes the group including the mechanical dragon to sweat drop. "Can this day get any weirder" they all thought.

Sand Village

They all stepped of the ship and began to walk toward the entrance. "Before we head any farther we must reveal our identities" Wing Knight said as he and Dragon Knight de-transformed. "My name is Jericho Robert and I'm Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. This is my partner/rival David who is Wing Knight" Jericho introduced.

"Nice names. Now we meet with the Kazekage aka Gaaras father" Naruto said as he and the rest walked into the entrance and entered into the village only to be stopped by Temari who gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Naruto it's been a long time. How have you been and have your parents realized they've yet neglected you" Temari said as Naruto shook his head no with Temari questioning Naruto about his friends. "They are my friends who are Kamen Riders which I will explain when we go to your dad" Naruto said as Temari led them to the Kazekage tower.

Kazekage Tower

"Damn this place is huge" Davis said as he and Isaribi went looking around. "Okay but we before we get going what is a" Temari got cut by her two brothers Gaara and Kankuro. "Hey there Temari and hey Naruto what brings you here" Kankuro questioned. "Naruto here was about to explain what a Kamen Rider is" Temari said as Gaara and Kankuro listened on.

"A Kamen Rider are people who are able to transform into warriors who are sworn to protect Earth but all Kamen Riders aren't good. As some use it just for greed and power" Naruto explained as he continued on with the Sand Siblings listening.

(Pictures of Kamen Riders Diend, Wizard, Fourze, Faiz, Delta, Onyx, Skull, Siren and many more appear)

"Damn that many Riders" Gaara said amazed as the Kazekage came in and greeted Naruto and his friends. "Lord Kazekage we came for help" Naruto said as the Kazekage listened on. "We need a map of the all of the Villages of the world and we request for some clothing due to ours being dirty and our final request is if you take care of Fuu and Isaribi until we return" Naruto said as he waited for a response.

"My answer is yes Naruto. The clothing is two doors down and here is the map. As for Fuu and Isaribi. I will place them under my wife's care" Kazekage said as he handed the group the map as everyone cheered. "We'll Fuu and Isaribi I guess this is" Davis began to spoke but got interrupted as both girls kissed Davis on the cheek. "Don't worry we will wait for you when you return" both spoke as they left with a smiling Davis.

"We'll let's get some clothes and go" David spoke as he group left and went to get changed.

The Clothes

Naruto: Dark pants with black sandals. A orange shirt with a dark hoodie.

Drew: Blue sandals and blue pants with a dark red long sleeve shirt

Davis: Green pants and blue sandals with a purple shirt along with a blue scarf

Jericho: Black shirt with gray sweater and dark pants

David: Same as Jericho except different color

"Wow we look good" Drew said with Jericho nodding in agreement as they began to pack up there journals, food, water and everything they needed to survive. "So we have the map and everything right" David questioned to Naruto who nodded and was holding the map.

"NOT SO FAST" a voice yelled as the five turned around and were shocked to see the NamiKaze Family along with 30 Anbu and Root. "Naruto listen come back to the village and we will settle this like a family" Minato said as he got cut by Davis. "YOU WILL NEVER STEAL MY BOOTY" Davis yelled as the other Kamen Riders just facepalmed.

"Since when we have ever been family. It's always Naruko this and Naruko that" Naruto said in a mocking tone. "We'll I guess we have to do this the hard way then. Naruto please forgive me" Kushina said as she and the rest of the Namikaze Family got into a fighting stance with the Anbu and Root also getting ready.

"We'll I have one question then. Kamen Riders are you ready" Naruto questioned as they nodded and got ready for a battle.

Next Chapters Fight

1. Jericho Robert (Dragon Knight) vs The Root Ninja

2. David (Wing Knight) vs Anbu Squad

3. Davis McGee (Black RX) vs Kushina Uzumaki

4. Drew Knight (OOO) vs Naruko Namikaze

5. Naruto (Den-O) vs Minato


	5. Konoha Vs Kamen Riders

**Konoha Vs Kamen Riders**

Sand Village

"Step aside old man and we won't have to kill you" Jericho said as Minato just shrugged him off. "Why must they do this the hard way" David said as he and Jericho grabbed their Advant Decks and placed them in their belts.

**"Kamen Rider"**

Both David and Jericho turned into Dragon Knight and Wing Knight. Davis just smiled as he crouched down and cracked his knuckles. He then crosses his arms individually into the air, before circling them into a pose.

**"Henshin"**

Davis's belt King Stone begins to materialize itself in several red & white flashes as his Rider Form begins to materialize itself in a shade of green as the BLACK logo etches itself into his armor to complete the transformation. Drew grabbed his **Taka**, **Kangaroo**, and **Batta** Medals. Drew placed them in his OOO Driver as he scanned them with his O Scanner.

**"Henshin"**

**"_Taka, Kangaroo, Batta!_"**

OOO got ready as he prepared his **Gangan Gloves**. Naruto grabbed his **Rider Pass Card **as he pressed the red button on his **Den-O Belt **and swiped the card against it.

**"Henshin"**

**"Sword Form"**

Den-O (Sword) walked but got stopped as Dragon Knight placed his hand on his shoulder. "Me and Wing Knight can handle the small frays, go and kick your fathers ass" Dragon Knight said as under the mask Naruto smiled and thanked Jericho as he charged at Minato.

As OOO went to face Naruko with Black RX charging at Kushina both Wing and Dragon Knight found themselves surrounded by multiple Anbu and Root. "This seem a bit unfair" Wing Knight said as Dragon Knight nodded in agreement and said "Yea... they really should have not brought knifes to a sword fight." Dragon Knight explained as he and Wing Knight both pulled out a card with a image of a sword on it.

**"Sword Vent"**

Both Wing Knight and Dragon Knight summoned their swords and began to attack the Root and Anbu.

With Naruko and Drew

Both Naruko and Drew looked at each other as they began to prepare. "What would be a good combo to use against her" Drew thought with Naruko looking on. "Hey what are you doing" Naruko thought with a Kunai in hand. "Oh I know. The love combo" Drew said.

**"Love, Love, Love"**

Drew pulled out some roses and offered them to Naruko who was blushing. "Um thanks for the roses" Naruko said as she took them. What didn't Drew expect was for Naruko to spear him and began to kiss him madly. "Damn she's a fox" Dragon Knight thought as he snapped the neck of a Anbu.

"Aww they look so cute together" Kushina said as she turned around only to get hit with a frying pan by Black RX.

With Dragon Knight and Wing Knight

"Dang these Anbu are weak" Dragon Knight said as as he grabbed his **Sword Vent **and stabbed 2 in the gut followed by a slice to the head. "Your telling me one just stabbed himself just to not fight me" Wing Knight said as he grabbed a Root and used him as battering ram as he knocked out 3 Anbu and Root.

"Oh please watch this Wing" Dragon Knight said as he attached a Dragon-like Gauntlet onto his arm.

**"Strike Vent"**

Dragon Knight used his **Strike Vent **as he began to shoot fireballs at the 12 Anbu with 3 Root also getting shot. "Top that Wing Knight" Dragon Knight smirked as Wing Knight just smirked. "Watch this" Wing Knight said.

**"Trick Vent"**

Wing Knight summoned 10 clones of him as each grabbed a Root and snapped their necks at the same time causing it to be heard around the world. Drew and Naruko stopped kissing when they heard it but shrugged it off as they went back to kissing.

"How did he do that" a Sand Citizen questioned as Wing Knight smirked. "Because I'm Wing Knight" Wing Knight said while posing as Dragon Knight sweatdropped.

With Black RX and Kushina

Black RX threw fast kicks at Kushina who managed to duck all of them but got stopped when Black RX landed a **Rider Kick **knocking her back a few feet back. "Why are you so mad" Kushina questioned as she noticed Black RX's anger.

"Do you know how it feels to be lonely huh. I guess not but if theres one thing me and Naruto can agree on is that we were both sad and lonely" Black RX said as he began to explain his past story.

_Davis's Paststory_

_Shows Davis being made in a lab and sealed up in order to train as he transformed into Kamen Rider Black RX._

_How Drew and Davis Met_

_Drew (13 years old) was walking down the forest as he noticed a seal on the ground that was guarded by demons as he hid behind a tree. The demons began to free the seal as they began to corner a helpless David. Davis tries to go into his Black RX but it fails._

_"Hey you demons leave him alone" Drew said as he grabbed his Taka, Kamakiri and Cheetah Medals and placed them in his OOO Driver as he quickly scanned them with his O Scanner._

**"Henshin"**

******"_Taka, __Kamakiri_, Cheetah!"**

_OOO used his Cheetah legs to run at high speed while using his Kamakiri blades to slice all the demons with Davis looking on in amusement. "Take this and that" OOO said as he stopped while snapping his fingers as the demons exploded._

_"Wow your a Kamen Rider" Davis questioned with OOO nodding his head as Davis explained that he was also a Kamen Rider as both began to talk._

_End Of Flashback_

Kushina was shocked to hear Davis's story. "You just don't get it. I would've been a weapon if it weren't for Drew. He took me in as family and not just for greed" Black RX began to glow yellow.

"Uh oh this can't be good" Kushina thought.

With Den-O and Minato

Lets just say that Konoha'a Yellow Flash wasn't having any good luck against Den-O when he went in his Den-O (Gun Form). "I can't believe he is defeating me while breakdancing" Minato thought as he prepares for another attack. "Why don't you give up old man" Den-O (Gun Form) said as he began to fire from the DenGasher (Gun) hitting Minato causing him to go a few miles back.

"Listen Naruto were sorry please forgive us. We can strike a deal" Minato said as Den-O (Gun) stopped. "Okay I'm listening" Naruto said as he de-transformed from his Rider Form with the rest following including Naruko and Drew. "We want to hear the conditions I will accept if they meet our demands" Naruto said as the other Kamen Riders jaw dropped.

"Yes but theirs only one problem. Anyone know how we can get back" Kushina said as everyone just shrugged. "Wait I have one idea. BACK TO THE LEEROY JENKINS" Davis yelled as he pointed to the ship with a Kamen Rider flag on it with cross bones around it. "You seriously named it Leeroy Jenkins" Naruko questioned as Davis began to tell he word "trolled" as everyone began to laugh.

**Note 1: More Kamen Riders will appear**

**Note 2: Also right now I'm working on Kamen Riders: Clash In The Land Of Snow. I'll will show a sneak peek in the next chapter.**


	6. Negotiations

**Negotiations**

Leeroy Jenkins Ship

"So how long will it take to get to Konoha" Naruko said as she sat on Drew's lap. "We'll at this rate we will be in Konoha in about 2 hours" Jericho explained as everyone nodded. "So let me get this straight you two can go in and out of mirrors" Minato questioned as both Jericho and David nodded.

"Yeah and it makes it easier to pick vacation spots" Jericho said. "Like the lady showers" David suggested as Jericho slightly blushed. "That was one time and thanks to you Emma beat the crap out of me" Jericho said as he crossed his arms. "Who's Emma" Davis questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"She's a fellow Kamen Rider. She's Kamen Rider Siren and let's just say. JERICHO HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON HER" David yelled as he began to laugh only to get kneed in the groin by Jericho. "Um guys why is the mirror rippling again" Drew said as he and Naruto pointed to the mirror.

"Um that a good thing or a bad thing" The Namikaze Family questioned with the Riders simply shrugging at the question. After a few more ripples came out Kamen Rider Siren causing Jericho and David to jaw drop. "Dude she found us. I don't want to die just yet" David said as he and Jericho began to hug in fear as Siren de-transformed to reveal herself as girl.

"So your Emma" Davis questioned as Emma nodded and walked to both Jericho and David. Emma did a roundhouse kick to David knocking him out as she turned her attention to Jericho who was shocked to see her. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a group. Hello you need girls in a group" Emma said as they nodded in agreement.

"Where almost there. Land HOE" Davis yelled as everyone facepalmed. Before Emma could question Drew explained that he was made in a lab.

Konoha Council Room

"Okay Minato what is this meeting all about" one council member questioned as Minato began to explain all about Naruto and his friends ability to turn into Kamen Riders etc. After hearing all of the story the Council began to yell various things.

"We need to breed stock it so we can become invincible" a pink haired council member said causing the Kamen Riders to sweat drop. "Are they always like that" Emma and Jericho questioned to Naruto who nodded his head.

"Um sorry we earned these because were pure and your basically a bunch of power hungry ho-" Davis was cut by Drew who told him to watch the language as they were about to start the negotiations causing Davis to instantly shut up.

"Hold it before we start this negotiation. I would like to give an invitation" a voice said as it revealed to be a bandaged man causing Naruto to glare at him. "What do you want now Danzo" Minato groaned while rubbing his eyes. "I just came to gave these 6 an invite to join Root so-" Danzo got cut by Naruto.

"The day we join Root is the day Davis actually grows a brain" Naruto said as Davis just snickered. "You know what because I can hey Mr. Knight" Minato said as Drew looked up as Minato mouthed the words "Kill" as he pointed to Danzo.

"With pleasure lord Hokage" Drew said as he grabbed the **Kuwagata**, **Kamakiri** and **Batta** Medals. He placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner.

**"Henshin"**

**"_Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatakiriba!_"**

"Wait we want in" Naruto said as he and the other Kamen Riders went in there Rider Forms and prepared there Power Attacks. "Oh crap" Danzo said as an explosion happened causing a wall in the Council Room.

"Okay now that that's done. Let's get with the negotiations" Minato said as he and the council began to listen to Naruto's deal. "What we want is our personal house that suits all our needs including a personal training ground and we want our own squad. That and we have the option to either assist or not" Naruto said as he council looked wide-eyed with Minato smirking.

"Okay then I accept the terms of the agreement" Mianto said as the Kamen Riders except Naruto looked shocked that Minato accepted their deal. "Here are your keys and it's located west of Konoha" Minato said as Naruto grabbed the keys and left as they went searching.

23 Minutes Later

Kamen Rider HQ

"Damn this place has some Matrix ****" Davis yelled as he began to climb up the stairs. "Wow this place has 10 rooms and 3 bathrooms" Jericho said in amusement with David nodding his head in agreement.

They heard the door ring as Davis went to answer it. He opened it and saw Sasuke who was glaring but quickly closed it. "Who was it Davis" Emma questioned as she looked up from her book while sitting on the couch. "Hey Naruto theres a blue duck haired boy who's about our age. What should I do?" Davis questioned as Naruto came.

Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke as he quickly glared. "What do you want now" Naruto questioned while glaring. "I didn't come for you. I came for him" Sasuke said as he pointed to Drew causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you want him" Jericho questioned.

"Apparentally Naruko has an interest in him and I want her. I believe that as the last Uchiha I deserve her" Sasuke said smirking. "Oh really how about this. Me and you tomorrow me and you. Winner gets Naruko while the loser stays away" Drew offered as Sasuke accepted. "Oh and just to let you know. I'm at the top" Sasuke said as everyone began to glare except for Drew who smirked.

"Oh and by the way here's a gift I made for you" Drew said as he grabbed his **Sai, Gorilla,** and **Zou **Medals and placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner. Drew said in a dark tone "Henshin"

**"_Sai, Gorilla, Zou! Sagohzo... Sa-Goh-Zo!_"**

Sasuke looked at OOO with a smirk. "After tomorrow this will be mine" Sasuke said as he was about to leave but got stopped by OOO. "Yeah and this will happen" OOO said as he did a Headbutt knocking Sasuke near 5 trees.

"MY CABBAGES" a man yelled.

Sneak Peek At Kamen Riders Clash In The Land Of Snow

OOO: Don't worry guys they are just minor villains so they are not that big of a deal.

Nadare: Hey Drew the Japanese called. They want their suits back.

OOO: Oh yeah. Toei Animation called and they want there crappy villains back

Both OOO and Nadare begin to battle.

(See you all next time)


	7. Uchiha Vs OOO

**Uchiha Vs OOO**

Konoha Village

"Don't forget we have the Kamen Rider OOO which is Drew Knight against none other than the last Uchiha member. Sasuke Uchiha. Place your bets" Davis said as everyone began to place there bets.

The entire council bet 2,000 coins on Sasuke with the Namikaze and the Kamen Riders betting 2,000 on Drew. "I bet 100 coins on Sasuke that he will lose" Mr. Unknown said as the group laughed. "I bet 5,000 on Drew Knight" DuskRider said as he placed his vote.

"Okay today we will have two men battle it out for one lucky lady" Davis said as he pointed to Naruko. "The battle will begin in 6 hours" Davis announced as everyone was excited especially the fangirls. "Damn they can scream so loud" Emma said as she and the group covered there ears.

"We'll remember this fight is all or nothing so don't give up" Naruto said with Drew nodding. "Yeah and if you win remember the victory present you will get after it" Naruko said as she left leaving a blushing Drew. "Naruko and Drew on a bed! F-U-C" Jericho and David got stopped when Emma who twisting both of there ears. "Okay okay we give" Davis said as he tapped when Emma let them go.

Emma gave a kiss on the cheek to Jericho but punched David in the gut. "Ow how does he get the kiss" David questioned with Emma shrugging. "Yeah but that's not the main focus right now. The main one is for Drew to practice" Naruto said as everyone nodded.

Unknown Location

Sasuke grabbed a bat-like weapon. "And you call yourself the most powerful being in the universe" he said as he sneered. "I do wonder what this does though" Sasuke thought as he left leaving a bruised and bloodied man.

With The Riders

OOO was sparring against Den-O (Sword) with OOO slightly getting the upper hand. "Damn that is your most useful form ever" OOO said panting.

**"STRIKE VENT"**

OOO quickly ducked the fireballs that Dragon Knight was firing but also ducked the incoming slash attacks by Wing Knight. "You have to be more sharp Drew or do you really wanna lose Naruko" Siren questioned as she attempted a punch but OOO grabbed her hand and threw her at Dragon Knight.

"CANDY" Black RX said as he attempted a **Rider Kick **but OOO quickly ducked and Black RX accidentally kicked both Wing Knight and Den-O. "Okay I saw we take a water break before someone ends up seriously injured" OOO offered as everyone nodded and de-transformed.

"The one thing I hate about the council is that they might try and use me as breeding stock" Emma said as she shivered in disgust with the rest trying not to throw up. "Let's just get some food to eat" Naruto said as everyone nodded.

Before they could go they saw a punk haired banshee stand in front of them. "Cotten Candy hair" Davis yelled as he ripped a piece of hair of Saukra and began to eat it only to spit it out. "It tastes like a hairy leg" Davis said as he began to throw up.

"YOU BAKA" Saukra said as she was about to punch Davis but got stopped by Emma. Everyone was shocked that Emma could easily stop one of Sakuras punches and sent her bakc a few feet away. "Hey Drew can I use your OOO Driver and O Scanner for a moment" Emma questioned.

Drew nodded as he tossed her his gear as Emma placed some medals in the OOO Driver and scanned them.

**"_Taka, Kangaroo, Batta!_"**

**Takagaruba!**

OOO used her **GanGan Gloves **and knocked Sakura through 5 buildings in total shocking the group.

"Damn she used those scarier than Drew" Jericho thought.

"Awesome! I want to go next" Davis thought.

"Okay why does Emma suddenly remind me of my mom" Drew thought.

"I think I just pissed myself" David thought.

"I wonder who's scarier. Her or my mom" Naruto thought.

6 Hours Later

It was time for the battle between Drew Knight and Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh this is gonna he good" Davis thought as the Kamen Riders sat in there seats and waited for it to begin along with the rest of the village.

"It is now time for the battle between Sasuke Uchiha" the announcer said as the fangirls cheered loudly along with some citizens causing the group to sweat drop. "And his opponent representing he Kamen Riders. Drew Knight" the announcer said as the other citizens cheered with the Kamen Riders also cheering.

"Hey Sasuke ready for defeat. You know it's not to late to back down you know" Drew offered while smiling as Sasuke just glared at him. "Your too cocky. I have some tricks of my own" Sasuke said as he and Drew got into a fighting stance.

"FIGHT" the announcer said as both began to fight.

Drew attempted many kicks and punches as Sasuke managed to block them all and attempted a side kick but Drew managed to duck and landed a Uppercut knocking Sasuke a few feet back. "You got lucky that time" Sasuke said as he did many punches to Drew's gut followed by a side kick knocking Drew back who quickly got up.

"Is that all you got" Sasuke questioned while smirking. "Oh please I'm just getting started" Drew said as he slid under Sasuke and did a back kick to the head causing some of the fangirls to yell at him. "Do they ever shut up" Emma questioned to Naruto. "Only when he's not doing something then yes" Naruto responded.

"Okay I guess its time we step it up" Drew said as he grabbed his **Lion, Kamakiri, **and **Batta **Medals and placed them in his OOO Driver and quickly scanned them with his O Scanner.

**"Henshin"**

**"_Lion, Kamakiri, Batta!_"**

OOO quickly got into a fighting stance as the council looked in amazement at OOO's appearance. What OOO didn't expect was for Sasuke to begin laughing at him.

"You really think you can beat me with that. Watch this" Sasuke said as he reached out in his pocket and pulled a bat-like thing shocking OOO. "Long time no see Drew. Remember me" Kivat said as Sasuke yelled "Let's Go Kiva" as Kivat nodded and bit Sasukes free hand causing his Fangire nature to surface as the belt materializes out of several ghostly chains appear around Sasuke's waist.

"This is not good" Naruto along with the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Sasuke then perches Kivat upside down on the **Power Roost **of the belt's**Kibuckle **to complete the transformation. Everyone gasped at the sight of Sasukes transformation.

"So there's another Kamen Rider" Jericho thought. "It's him" OOO said as he and Kivat stared down.

To Be Continued...


	8. Kamen Riders vs Kiva

**Kamen Riders vs Kiva**

Konoha Battlefield

"Where did you get that from" OOO yelled in question. "Oh please I beat some guy named Wataru Kurenai in the forest and I will use this power for what is should be used for. I'm am the TRUE Kamen Rider KIVA" Kiva yelled as OOO shook his head no.

"No your just a rip-off. A true Kamen Rider gets chosen when he is pure and isn't in for greed. He gets chosen when he wants to protect those who are close to him and what you are is a FAKER" OOO yelled as he got into a fighting stance with Kiva doing the same.

OOO used his **Kamakiri**** Swords **and charged at Kiva who simply ducked and jumped in the sky.

**"BLOODY PUNCH"**

Kiva jumped in the air and landed a superman-like punch knocking OOO back 10 miles back shocking everyone. "Okay everyone we need to help out Drew before Kiva/Sasuke kills him" Naruto said as everyone nodded. "I'll go look for that dude Sasuke beat up" Davis said as he went with them nodding.

Before Kiva could finish off OOO he got stopped by Dragon Knight and Den-O (Gun) who knocked Kiva back with the **Strike Vent **and **DenGasher **(Gun). "You'll pay for that" Kiva growled under his breath.

"Yeah right. Bring it on" Siren said as she prepared her **Sword Vent **with Wing Knight and Dragon Knight doing the same. "Yeah right. Show me what you got Kamen Riders" Kiva said as he grabbed his **Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber**. "Charge" Den-O (Gun) said as the group except OOO was in thought.

Wing Knight attempted multiple slashes with his **Sword Vent** but Kiva blocked all attacks with his **Garulu Saber **and did a slash knocking Wing Knight back as the group looked in shock. "How powerful is that Kamen Rider" Dragon Knight questioned.

"I don't know. But we have to try and find a weak point" Siren said as she summoned her Advent Beast **Blancwing **to attack Kiva shocking Kiva to a amazement but got stopped when **Blancwing **attacked him sending him to the wall.

"Nice shot" Wing Knight said as he did **Trick Vent **and summoned multiple copies of himself to attack Kiva. Kiva quickly used the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg.

**"****Hell's Gate"**

A chain wrapped around the copies of Wing Knight shocking the group as Kiva grabbed his **Garulu Saber **and prepared it.

**"****Howling Shock"**

Kiva fired a shockwave of energy as it destroyed all the copies of Wing Knight. "Damn he's strong" Siren, Dragon Knight, Wing Knight and Den-O (Gun) thought.

Forest

"Hello anyone there" Davis yelled in question as he searched the Forest all around and could not find Wataru anywhere. "Damn it where could he be" Davis thought as he looked around and saw a trail of blood.

"He has to be here. I can smell blood" Davis thought as he ran towards the trail. He stopped when he saw Wataru with his arm covered in bandages shocking Davis. "Hey there dude. Can you help me up" he said as Davis nodded and helped him up. "You okay" Davis questioned.

"Before I answer that have you seen a blue haired duck boy with a bat. Because he stole that from me. I'm the original Kamen Rider Kiva" Wataru exclaimed as Davis nodded. "I know but you have to come quick. Sasuke is using the Kivas power to destroy the other Kamen Riders" Davis yelled as Wataru nodded and began to run back to the battlefield with Wataru.

Konoha Battlefield

Naruto, David, and Jericho laid on the ground bruised as the entire village looked in shock with the council smiling at the actions. "Finish them" the council cheered as Minato glared them while cracking his knuckles with Kushina doing the same.

"Very we'll then" Kiva said but got stopped by OOO who was holding three different Color Medals. "I have something you might find impressive" OOO said as he placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner.

**"_Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Tora, Super Batta! Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!_"**

******Super Tatoba Combo**

The group (except David) looked in amazement with the village looking in amazement at OOO's Super Form. "You really think that can stop me. Bring it" Kiva said as he got ready with OOO smirking and charged at him.

OOO stopped time as he slashed Kiva with the **Super Tora Solid Tri-Claws **and slashed against him multiple times before doing a punch knocking Kiva into a wall shocking the group. "You bastard I'll make you pay" Kiva said as he charged at OOO but was stopped when David and the injured Wataru came in.

"Stop this right now" Davis yelled as Kiva looked in confusion. "Kivat stop this right now. This isn't you. You were made for good and that is what your are. My partner" Wataru yelled as after a few minutes Kivat flew off causing Sasuke to de-transform. "You bastard your betraying me" Sasuke questioned.

"Your just a greedy pathetic excuse for a man. I'm starting to think your brother should've killed you when he had the choice" Kivat said as he flew back to Wataru and transformed into Kiva. "How's them apples Sasuke" Emma joked as the entire group laughed.

"You'll lay for this" Sasuke this all the Kamen Riders went in there Rider Forms and cracked there knuckles. "Oh this is gonna be good" Kushina thought as she and Naruko began to eat some popcorn. A scream was heard all over Konoha.

(Sorry for those who wanted to see Sasuke's beating. Let's just say it was Sasuke getting his ass kicked, fingers cut off, beat to a pulp, Sharingan stripped (don't ask), and many more. And then DEATH!)

Outside Of Konoha

Kiva was preparing his Machine Kivaa. "Thanks Wataru or should I say Kiva. Without you Sasuke would of been you know insane with power" Naruto explained as the group nodded. "It's no big deal. I really like to help that's all" Kiva said as he began to prepare his Machine Kivaa with the group slowly walking away.

"Hey man listen I know you can de-transform but I want to say thanks. Without you Sasuke would of taken Naruko and more importantly Emma" Jericho explained. "Oh I see. Someones got a crush" Kiva joked as Jericho slightly blushed. "I do not" Jericho defended.

"Dude you do know I have eyes right. And besides I see the ways she looks at you" Kiva said as he waved off the Kamen Riders and left while riding the Machine Kivaa. "If you ever need trouble just say my name and I'll appear" Kiva said from a mile as he disappeared as the Riders went back.

Jericho saw Emma turn around and wink at him causing him to smile. "Things have just got better for us" Jericho said as they walked back.

Kamen Rider Short: Fish Hunting

**Step 1: Prepare Your Bait**

Siren: So what's the bait.

Black RX: This is our bait! *shows Roots head on a fishing line*

Wing Knight: Oh please this is better! *shows Anbu head on a fishing line*

**Step 2: Wait For The Fish**

Black RX: SCREW THAT! Let's go Wing Knight and OOO

*OOO, Wing Knight and Black RX begin to beat a mountain of fish*

Siren: Idiots

Dragon Knight: *nods in agreement*

Den-O (Rod Form): *fish in a net* Tell me about it.

Wing Knight: ONE BIT ME IN THE NUTS! DX

Black RX: *multiple fish around groin* OH YEAH!

**Step 3: Cook Them Up**

Dragon Knight: EVERYONE STAND BACK! *prepares Strike Vent*

OOO: Get down he's about to fire!

Black RX: *hides under boat*

Dragon Knight: **STRIKE VENT**

*The fish get cooked as the group begin to eat*

Den-O (Rod): That's how you cook fish. Kamen Rider Style

*all eat fish while dancing to Gangam Style*

(Next Chapter Naruto and Naruko will interact)


	9. Just Typical

**Just Typical**

Hot Springs

Both David and Jericho were relaxing in the Hot Springs as they got off training. "Man this is the life" Jericho said as he relaxed. "Same here dude" David said as he agreed. "I couldn't agree more" Emma said as she sat close to Jericho shocking both of them. "Um why are you here" David questioned.

Outside Of Hot Springs

"Hey guys do you think we should of told Jericho and David that it was mixed day at the Hot Springs" Naruto questioned both Drew and Davis. "Nah I'm sure they know by now" Davis said as they saw David walk out with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Or maybe he left and there getting there own alone time" Drew suggested. "Damn you Emma" David muttered as he noticed a bunch of girls squealing. "Oh no" David thought as he began to run for his life with the fangirls chasing him. "There goes David. It's now time for me to help" Davis yelled as he ran for David.

"We'll it's only us two now" Drew said as he sighed along with Naruto. "Hey Drew just to let you know me and Naruko talked things over and made up" Naruto explained with Drew understanding. "We'll I still kinda hate her but it's developing" Naruto said.

"So what should we do now. Emma and Jericho are doing there thing with David running from fangirls and Davis running after him. Hey why are you wearing a eye patch" Naruto questioned as Drew covered it. "It's a secret" Drew said as Naruto threatened him.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. Before Sasuke died he offered me his right eye Sharingan. I would of easily said no but he explained to me his background. After hearing that I promised myself only to use this when the time comes" Drew said as Naruto nodded. "Okay I understand but you will have to fess up one day" Naruto warned as Drew nodded.

"We'll lets hit the hay" Naruto said as he and Drew began to walk with Jericho and Emma walking out the Hot Springs smiling. "That was enjoyable right there" Jericho said with Emma nodding in agreement but heard the screams of multiple people. The both ran to the scene.

Konoha Village

Multiple Demon Snakes were attacking the villagers and citizens as both Emma and Jericho looked at the scene. "I guess it's Kamen Rider time" Jericho said as Emma nodded in agreement and both pulled out there Advent Decks.

**"KAMEN RIDER"**

Both Jericho and Emma turned into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Siren as they charged the Snake Demons. Dragon Knight landed 3 hits and one hit to the stomach but his sword got swiped as a snake took it. "Hey give that back" Dragon Knight said as he took it back and used the snake as a whip.

"Nice one" Siren said as she gave Dragon Knight the thumbs up but got quickly choked by a nearby snake as Dragon Knight looked while fighting. Out of nowhere the snake got blasted and hit with green lightning as it revealed to be OOO (_Gatakiriba_ Combo), Den-O (Gun) and Black RX (Robo-Rider) as Dragon Knight and Siren smiled as Wing Knight also appeared.

"Let's kick some snake ass" they said as they charged at the snakes.

OOO shot lasers from his horns burning 4 snakes and he sliced them with the Kamakiri Swords killing 4 in total. "Now this is easy" OOO said as he did a few more strikes and continued to fire lightning destroying 7 more in the progress.

Wing Knight sliced 7 snakes with his **Sword Vent **as he grabbed a snake and used it as a weapon against the rest. "Damn these snakes are rough and slippery" Wing Knight said as stomped on one. Wing Knight grabbed a snake and literally ripped the guts out but all of a sudden the snakes disappeared confusing them.

"Wait what happened. Weren't they just here" OOO questioned as they looked up to see a dark figure. "What's that up in the sky" Siren and Dragon Knight questioned. "Hello there Kamen Riders" the figure said revealing to be Orochirmaru shocking the group.

"Who are you" OOO, Siren, Black RX, Wing and Dragon Knight questioned with Den-O (Gun) just glaring at him. "The names Orochirmaru and I'm come to give an invitation to all 6 of you to help me join and defeat this pathetic village" Orochirmaru explained as everyone began to glare at him.

"What's with the angered faces kids. Don't worry those snakes were just training dummies. I'll come back with an actual threat. And the next time we meet you all won't be so lucky" Orochirmaru said as he did a few hand seals and disappeared in smoke as the group de-transformed and went back to Kamen Rider HQ.

Kamen Rider HQ

"Guys we need to talk" Naruto said as Emma, Drew, Davis, Jericho and David nodded and sat in separate couches. "Listen I speak for all and I know I do but it's time we began training. I mean we were able to handle ninjas but not some wannabe Kamen Rider" Naruto explained as everyone nodded.

"Yeah I mean who knows there might be more Kamen Riders out there that we know about" Jericho explained as Emma nodded. "So were all in agreement then. We train and train hard until we get stronger" Naruto said as everyone raised there hands in the air.

"Once a Kamen Rider. Always a Kamen Rider" the group said as they raised there hands in the air.

(Ps I'm working on Clash In The Land Of Snow)


	10. Clash In The Land Of Snow Part 1

**Kamen Riders: Clash In The Land Of Snow**

**Part 1**

Cinema Theatre

The 6 Kamen Riders are sitting in a seats as they watch a movie about a princess named Gale as her nemesis Mao is challenging her group with an army of undead soldiers causing the six to be shocked at the scene. They watch as his undead soldiers seem to be winning but Princess Gale along with her friends Shishimaru, Brit, and Tsukuyaku, unleashed the power of the Seven-Colour Chakra upon him and beat him with the group smiling from afar.

What the rest of the group began to notice was that the audience began throwing stuff at them while as Davis was arguing with the cinema manager causing them to facepalm. "Get out and stay out" the cinema manager said as the group went outside and waited for Kushina to arrive.

Outside Of Cinema

Davis and Naruto were staring at the movie poster with the rest of the group sighing. "Where is Kushina. She said she would be here and she's running late" Drew said as he kicked a rock. "You boys will never learn will you" Emma says as everyone raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but here's a question why did your dad sent us to see this anyway. It's just a story. It's not like-" Jericho got cut as they heard multiple horse noises and running.

They all stood back as they saw a girl resembling Princess Gale while riding a horse as she ran past them with Naruto shocked to see her as she ride into Konoha. "Wait was that the Princess" David thought but all got knocked back when the doors opened revealing multiple dark suit wearing men riding black horses riding after her.

"After them" Davis yelled as the group went after them.

Konoha Streets

Princess Gale while riding her horse was running at high speed while being chased as both Wing Knighht, Dragon Knight and Black RX along with Siren were jumping from roof to roof stop the evil men. "Go Siren" Dragon knight said as Siren nodded in agreement and jumped as she did a KO punch knocking one of the evil men out as she took control of the horse.

"Black RX follow from behind" Wing Knight said as Black RX nodded as he jumped off land crushed a guy as he took control of a horse. Gale was on the other side but got cornered by 5 of them as one attempted to capture her with a net but Dragon Knight used his **Strike Vent **as he blasted the net.

"What the hell are you idiots-" one spoke but got cut as Wing Knight used **Trick Vent **as multiple clones attacked the men with Gale running away with OOO and Den-O (Sword) running after her. "And when you get to hell tell them the Kamen Riders sent ya" Black RX joked as the rest laughed.

With Princess Gale

Princess Gale while riding her horse ran down the stairs with some still following her. Both pulled out a grease bomb and threw it down causing it to spill as the horse slipped and Gale slid down on the floor as they began to get her.

"We finally got her" Makino said as Gale proofed to reveal Naruko causing them to raise an eyebrow as OOO appeared in the back of him causing him to go out cold. The other men saw OOO as he cracked his knuckles as multiple screams were heard.

10 Minutes Later

Drew and Naruko along with the rest of the Riders were tying up the remaining men. They then saw Kushina who greeted them and questioned on what they were doing. "Were kicking butt and taking names" Davis yelled as he ripped a name tag of and placed it in his pocket.

"Um this guy right here is our client" Kushina said as in a blink of an eye she untied them as everyone raised an eyebrow.

With Princess Gale

"Hey there Princess Gale I" Naruto got cut as she stood. "My name is Yukie Fujikaze and that's a character I potray" Yukie says as she mounts her horse and leaves only to notice Naruto running after her as he begins to ask questions. "I know that but I have a question to ask and" Naruto got cut off as her horse began to speed up as Naruto slipped on a rock and fell face first.

"Damn it" Naruto muttered as he got up.

With The Group (Set)

"So what your saying is that you guys were actually doing a movie" Emma questioned. "Yes and it's are job to protect her" Kushina explained as everyone questioned on the fact that they were protecting a actor who plays a princess. "We'll protect isn't the right word. Let's just say were like her escorts" the old man explained.

"Wait what were those guys riding horses then. I mean they were chasing her" Davis yelled causing the group to slightly sweat drop. "We'll we didn't expect a bunch of Kamen Riders to come in and beat them" the old man spoke as Kushina rolled her eyes.

Emma however was studying the pictures along with Naruko but stopped when she saw a bunch of cliffs. "Wow these cliffs are beautiful" Emma said with Naruko nodding in agreement. "Those are the Snow Country's rainbow glaciers" a man spoke as Emma along with Naruko turned there heads to face a man.

"Your Kin. Your the actor from the movie" Naruko said in amazement. "Yep and this time the final scene of the movie will be filmed there" Kin explained as everyone looked amazed. "Wait your Hideo who played Shishimaru in the movie" Emma said as the group raised an eyebrow.

"What I watched the movie and enjoyed it" Emma said as she faced back while crossing her arms. "Hey where is Naruto" Davis questioned as Naruto ran through the door panting. "Guys I know where the actor Yukie is" Naruto said as they went.

Bar

The Kamen Riders along with Kushina arrived to see Yukie Fujikaze drunk as they passed a drunk man. "Man who would want to go here" Emma questioned as Davis was about to raise his hand but Emma told him to keep it down.

"Who would want to go the Land Of Snow" Yukie questioned while being drunk. "So we finally found you Princess Gale" Drew said. "For the last time I'm not Princess Gale" Yukie said while snickering. "And I thought she was a great actress" Jericho muttered as Yuki began to laugh hysterically confusing them.

"An actress is the worst job ever for the worst people" Yuki said as everyone raised an eyebrow. "You have to follow others people scripts, act, and live in a world packed with lies" Yukie said as everyone looked at her like crazy. "Are you drunk lady" David questioned as Yukie began to yell at them.

As the drunk man was about to open the door out came Naruko and the director. "Lady Fujikaze. The ship to the Land Of Snow will be departing soon" the director said as Yukie stopped drinking and looked at the man. "Don't worry I won't be going. I mean if the main character can get replaced. So can the director" Yukie said as everyone looked shocked.

"Shut this nonsense. The part of Princess Gale can only be played by you and you only" the director said as he began to explain everything. "I guess it can't be helped" Kushina said as she whispered Drew something in his ear. Yukie turned around to see Drew who used his left Sharingan eye as Yuki began to stare at it and suddenly fell asleep.

"Woah. Can I go next" Davis questioned as everyone sweat dropped.

Unknown Location

"So I see. She has the hexagonal crystal. The actress known as Yukie Fujikaze is actually Koyuki Kazahana" the man spoke as he placed his wine down. "So those ten years of searching are finally paying off" the pink haired ninja spoke.

"If it was just the girl it would be too easy" the other spoke. "But it seems as if Koyuki is being escorted by none other than those Kamen Riders along with some Konoha ninjas" the other guard spoke.

"Kamen Riders? They sound interesting" the other spoke.

_Flashback_

_Shows a young Koyuki walking down searching for her father. "Father are you there" she asked as she finally saw her father. "Koyuki come here" her father said as she went to him like he said. While waking she noticed some mirrors confusing her. "What do you see here" her father questioned._

_"Just me and you dad" Koyuki questioned. "We'll look closer. You might be able to see your future" her dad spoke as she began to stare at the mirror confused. She saw images of the future and everything went black._

Current Time (On Leeroy Jenkins Ship 2.0)

Yuki woke up as she rubbed her head got up on her bed. "Are you okay Yukie-Sama" Sandaiyuu questioned from the door with Yuki responding and asking for a glass water. "My head feels like it was spinning" Yuki says while rubbing her head as Sandaiyuu came back with some water.

"I'm thinking I'm hallucinating but it seems as if I'm swaying" Yukie said with Sandaiyuu explaining that it was just her imagination as she ran up deck and saw that she was on the ship to see Davis wearing a pirate hat. "Welcome matey to the Leeroy-" Davis got cut by Yuki who was screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she screamed.

20 Minutes Later

The entire crew were fixing up the scene with the make up crew working on Yuki with her make up and dress with the Kamen Rider group along with Kushina and Naruko looking on. "I don't like that lady" Naruto spoke as the Kamen Riders raised an eyebrow. "Naruto I know you hate but regardless it's our mission that we have to protect her" Kushina explained.

"Yeah what Kushina said. This is an important mission and we don't want people thinking that Kamen Riders can't do missions" Jericho and Drew said as they nodded there heads in agreement. "Yeah and this is also a A-Rank Mission" Kushina said as everyone looked wide-eyed.

"It won't be that hard to protect a single actress" Drew said as he sighed. "We'll that's not true Drew. Remember famous people are always targeted" Kushina and Naruko explained. "Let him go" David said as he saw Davis in a Darth Vader outfit using the force to choke a stuntman.

"Yeah what they said. Remember we don't even know who the enemies are so it's best if don't keep our guard down" Emma said as Naruto, Jericho and the other nodded unfazed by the fact that Davis was in a Darth Vader outfit strangling a stuntman just for a bag of peanuts.

The crew began the lights as they set the stage up with some checking if the cameras and lights were working. "Put in your best effort" the director yelled as the crew nodded.

"Alright scene 23, cut 6, take 1 action"

The scene began with Princess Gale looking in shock as she saw Shishimaru out cold. "Please Shishimaru wake up" she yelled as Shishimaru began to speak. "Your Highness. I'm sorry to be of no use" he began as the group looked in amazement at the scene.

"What are you saying? Because of you and the courage you gave us courage" she said as Shishimaru looked up. "Your Highness. I always wanted to see the other side of the rainbow with you" he spoke as his eyes began to close as the group looked at the scene with Davis stuffing his mouth with peanuts.

"That is good drama right there" Emma said with Naruko nodding. "Yeah but it's different from the way she normally acts in real life" Naruto said as they shook there heads. "That's Yukie-Sama for you" Sandaiyuu explained as the group turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"As soon as those camera start. There is no one that can act like her" he explained. Yukie stopped the scene as she needed a few eye drops causing the crew and group to face palm. Sandaiyuu ran and placed a few eye drops on her eyes as they went back to film the scene.

"Okay scene 23, cut 6-2, and action" the crew member said as the group began to sweat drop at the scene. "This is gonna be a long trip" Naruto thought with the rest thinking the same.

The Next Day (Morning)

"Director our route has been blocked" the director said as they looked at the land that was covered in snow. "Are you stupid this is the ideal location. Are you saying we can't afford to shoot here" the director said as David raised his hand but Kushina pulled it down.

"That's what you call it when the "God of Movies" appear" the director said while tightening a fist while posing. "Everyone get ready to land" the director said as Emma just yawned.

Land Of Snow

Naruko, Jericho, Yukie and Drew sat by the heater yawning with Emma, Naruko, David and Davis reading a book with Davis mostly eating peanuts. "I'm lucky that we have winter coats" Kushina said as they nodded with the crew ready to film the next scene.

"Okay scene 36, cut 22. Action" the crew member said as they began to film the scene.

Mao began to laugh. "So you came all this way Princess Gale" Mao said. "You bastard" Princess Gale said as she had a katana but her soldiers ordered to get back. "It doesn't matter he numbers. You will all perish" Mao said as a mountain explosion happened out of nowhere shocking everyone.

"Everyone get back now" Kushina ordered. Out of the explosion came 3 armored people. "Welcome to the Land Of Snow" he spoke. The group just glared as they saw the female one. "Hey Princess Koyuki. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal" the girl questioned as everyone looked wide eyed at Yukie.

Kushina looked the other way to see another one. "As expected of Konoha" the other spoke. "Everyone get back to the ship" Kushina ordered as she told the Kamen Riders to protect Yukie. "Fubuki and Mizore get Princess Koyuki" Nadare explained. "Okay change of plans me and Drew will take on Nadare. Naruko you help the other get on ship. Naruto you and Emma take on the big power house while Davis, David and Jericho take on the female" Kushina explained as the group nodded.

Drew ran while placing his Taka, Kangaroo, and Batta Medals in OOO Driver and quickly scanned them with the O Scanner.

**"_Taka, Kangaroo, Batta!_"**

******Takagaruba**

"Let the battle begin" they said. OOO and Kushina charged at Nadare who charged back while throwing punches. Kushina attempted a slice with her Kunai but Nadare ducked but got knocked back by OOO who used his **GanGam Gloves** knocking him back a few feet back. "Damn it" Nadare said.

Den-O (Sword) and Siren charged at Mizore who was sliding down the ice. "Duck" Den-O (Sword) said as Mizore passed them. Black RX (Robo Rider) used his **Vortech Shooter **and attempted multiple blasts at Fubuki with Dragon Knight using his **Strike Vent **to blast her.

"Ice Element: Swallow Attack" Fubuki said as she fired many ice spears at Dragon Knight, Black RX and Wing Knight who ducked all of it but they came back. Black RX began to fire many energy blasts with Dragon Knight and Wing Knight doing the same.

Yukie looked in shock. "Hurry up you three get back to the ship" Siren ordered as she attempted a slice at Mizore who simply ducked. Yuki just stood there as Sandaiyuu attempted to go near her.

"Ice Element: Ice Prison Technique" Fubuki said as she attacked all three who managed to duck it as Wing Knight used **Trick Vent **in an attempt to confuse her with multiple clones. The ice shield protected Fubuki from any attacks as Dragon Knight and Black RX (Robo Rider) attempted many energy blasts.

Yuki just looked in shock as she dropped down. "Princess" Den-O (Sword) said but was distracted as Mizore landed a punch knocking him back a few feet. "Naruto" Kushina said as she ordered OOO to continue fighting with him nodding agreement. Both Kushina and Den-O (Sword) huddled together as they began to talk. "What is with that's dudes armor" Den-O questioned as swiped his **Rider Pass Card **and pressed the purple button as went in his (Gun) form.

"It's chakra armor" Kushina explained as Den-O (Gun) raised an eyebrow. "They are more stronger than what Kakashi told me" Kushina said as Mizore explained while ducking all of Sirens attacks. "It seems Kakashi forgot to tell you that this armor increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It's a wall of chakra and will reflect against your own chakra. It doesn't matter which techniques you use it will still reflect" he explained knocking Siren back a few feet.

Nadare smiled at OOO as he did some hand seals. "Ice Element: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger" Nadare said as OOO smiled and did the same causing both water Justus to attack each other. "How did you do that" Nadare questioned as OOO quickly pointed to his left eye which had the Sharingan.

Mizore landed near Yukie and attempted to capture her with a net but Siren stopped it as she sliced the net with her **Sword Vent **as Mizore got angered and attempted a punch but Den-O (Gun) blasted him with his **DenGasher **(Gun) sending him back a few feet. Mizore charged at Den-O (Gun) but quickly noticed Den-O's suit glowing dark red confusing him.

Fubuki summoned more ice prisons at Wing Knight who ducked all of it but got in one as Fubuki smiled. It turned out that Wing Knight was actually a clone with a seal as it exploded with Dragon Knight and Black RX (Robo Rider) appearing from behind and firing many blasts as Fubuki saw and quickly flew in the air with her robotic wings as Dragon Knight, Wing Knight and Black RX looked and saw her fly away. "Pathetic" they thought.

Meanwhile with Den-O (Sword but with the Kyubi chakra slowly appearing) was in a power struggle against Mizore. "Yukie you have to get out of here quickly" Siren said as Yukie was beginning to shiver at various thoughts. in her mind she began see various images.

"Quickly we must return to the ship" Sandaiyuu said as Yuki began to refuse and yelled that she was not going to the Snow Country. "Quit being so selfish" Den-O said as Mizore quickly pushed him in a pile of snow. Mizore fired his arm at Yukie in attempt to capture her but Siren blocked it but it grabbed her and threw her at Naruto's position.

Kushina noticed Yukie fall down as she attempted to run to her with OOO attempting to do the same. 'Not so fast. Ice Element: One Horned Whale" Nadare said as a water whale appeared and split the entire land in half with the others on one with Nadare and OOO on the other. Before OOO could do anything both Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Leangle.

"Where have you two been" OOO questioned as they both shrugged. "That's not important right now. You and your crew go while I deal with him" Wizards said as he pointed to Nadare. "Thanks" OOO said as the group went in the ship with Wizard and Leangle staying to deal with Nadare. "I guess its time I changed styles" Wizard said.

**"_Water, Dragon! Jabajaba, Bashān! Zabun, Zabun!_"**

Wizard (Water Dragon Style) summoned a water dragon to attack Nadare with Nadare summoning another One Horned Whale as they collided causing the ship to get pushed back as everything went to smoke.

(End Of Part 1)

(This story might be slow with the updates)


	11. AN Notice

AN Notice

Note 1: The Part 2 of Kamen Rider Clash In The Land Of Snow is slowly progressing due to me being sick. Sorry about that. But don't worry it's working very good. I'm 23% done with it so it will be uploaded by the end of week possibly.

Note 2: I'm working on a new story called Spectacular Spider-Man 2.0. The plot is where after Gwen and Peter Parker's marriage they have a son named Drew Parker who takes the name of The Spectacular Spider-Man and fights crime.

Note 3: I honestly never thought that this story would reach 100 reviews and I want to thank everyone who liked and reviewed this story and I hope you support my new upcoming story.

Im sorry about all of this and I hope you forgive me for the slow progress.

The other stories got deleted by FFN for apparently no reason. -_-


	12. Clash Of The Land Of Snow Part 2

**Kamen Riders: Clash In The Land Of Snow**

**Part 2**

Leeroy Jenkins Ship 2.0

"Wait how much money did it take us to upgrade this ship" Naruto questioned as David explained it was about 500,000 coins they spent as everyone jaw dropped. "Damn where already out of money" Emma said while sweat dropping. "So anyone knows our next move and by the way whose were those two Kamen Riders" Naruto questioned as everyone looked at Drew while raising an eyebrow.

"Their names are Chris who is Kamen Rider Wizard while the other is MK who is Kamen Rider Leangle. I promise to explain everything when this Clash In The Land Of Snow movie is finished" Drew said as he placed a eye patch on his Sharingan eye covering it as the group nodded.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" they heard Kushina yell across from the room as she was yelling at the Director. "What's with her" David questioned while his hands were in his pockets. "Mom is angered by the fact that the Director wants to continue the movie even though we just experienced hell" Naruko explained as everyone raised an eyebrow.

Room

"So basically what your saying is that this whole time the actress gig was just a cover up" Drew said as Sandaiyuu nodded. "Yes but you all must understand. This was for the Snows own good so one day we can return and make Koyuki the new queen" he explained. Before he could finish Koyuki began to refuse that she would return. "There is no way I would ever return and I think you should just give up already" she said as everyone went wide-eyed.

"Listen lady I suggest you shut it before we do it for you. This man is trying to save a country but all you care about is being dead. How about you just grow-up" Naruto yells shocking the group who looked at him. "Okay and we continue filming" the Director said but Kushina butted in. "But there's a problem. Dotou has discovered us and there isn't a place where we can hide from him" Kushina stated as Naruko nodded.

"Like what my mom is saying. The only option we have is to fight back" Naruko said as the Kamen Riders nodded in agreement. "So we just fight back as we go to the Snow Country and beat him to a pulp" Davis suggested as Kushina just looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"The problem is that we would need to go back and get more help from Konoha" Kushina suggested as David butted in. "That would be a waste of time. Were Kamen Riders and besides we have dealt with worse" David stated as they shook there heads in agreement. "Okay then it's decided. We continue filming" the Director said as they nodded.

"Okay and let's just get prepared" Emma said as she, Naruto, David, Drew, Jericho and Davis ran down to the ship as they grabbed there respective vehicles and prepared them.

Emma's Vehicle: A White Motorcycle with a Swan symbol on the top of it

Jericho's Vehicle: A Red & Black Motorcycle with a Dragon symbol on the top of it

David's Vehicle: A Grey Motorcycle with a Vampire Bat symbol on the top of it

Drew's Vehicle: (OOO's Machine Bike Mode Vehicle)

Davis's Vehicle: (Black RX's Acrobatter Vehicle)

Naruto's Vehicle: (Den-O's Machine Den-Bird Vehicle)

"Okay everyone ready. Kamen Riders Roll out" Davis said as they rode there vehicles off the ship only to land on snow and not be able to move. "Aw crap we forgot that our vehicles don't work on snow" Jericho said as he and the rest facepalmed. "Who's idea was this anyway" David questioned as Davis raised his hand.

"Oh brother" Drew groaned.

44 Minutes Later

The entire film crew along with the Kamen Riders were riding in separate carriages as they looked outside there windows to see the rest of the Snow Country. "Man this mission is boring. Are there other Kamen Riders showing up soon" David questioned along with Jericho.

"We'll they were but apparently Kamen Riders Accel, Faiz, Delta, Ryuki, Decade and Diend wanted be asses and declined the movie cameo" Davis explained as everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What it says so in the script" Davis said as he pulled out the Part 2 script shocking everyone. "Okay I'm going to let this slide" Drew said as they stopped.

"Hey why did it stop" Naruko questioned as they noticed one of the film crew along with another member and Naruto ran out and began to piss on a nearby tree. "Oh yeah I forgot. Naruto has been holding that in for a while" Drew said as everyone sweat dropped.

With Naruto and the 2 Film Members

After they finished there business they looked upon the cave that they were heading into. "On the other side of the cage is where our allies are" he explained as Naruto looked amazed at it. "It is amazing" Naruto thought as he walked back in.

34 Minutes Later

"Okay everyone we will resume filming" the director announced as one of the producers came. "Director we have a huge problem. Koyuki has ran away again" he said as everyone looked shocked including the Kamen Riders. "Okay everyone split up. If you manage to find her contact the others immediately so we can know" Kushina said as she, Naruko, Naruto, Drew, Emma, David, Davis, and Jericho split up and began to search all around.

With Koyuki

Koyuki was in the Snow Forest running for about 3 minutes until she tripped and began to roll down a mini hill of snow until she hit a tree and laid on the snow as she slowly went into an out cold state. In Koyuki's mind she began to see many visions as she said "Father you liar there is no Spring in this country" and began to slowly wake up.

She began to slowly wake up when she saw Den-O (Sword) appear near her as he de-transformed. "Geez how many times are you gonna run away just to be satisfied" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. She began to slowly get up with Naruto glaring at her. "We'll everyones waiting" Naruto said as she just said nothing.

Cave

Naruto was carrying Koyuki on his back as she questioned on the fact that he keeps finding her. "Its my mission lady as a Kamen Rider" Naruto said as Koyuki questioned Naruto about a Kamen Rider. "Kamen Riders are people with the abilities to turn into warriors with different kind of powers. I'm Kamen Rider Den-O while my friends are different Kamen Riders" Naruto explained as Koyuki just said nothing.

"Go back. All I do is just act in front of a camera" she said as Naruto just ignored and continued walking as he began to hear train noises as he turned around. Naruto and Koyuki began to notice the train tracks as they passed under them and passed where the film set crew where.

With The Others

"What the? What are those things" the Director questioned. Sandaiyuu ran up to the tracks and examined them. "This are chakra. A small amount of chakra is going through the rail and it's slowly melting the ice" Sandaiyuu explained as he went wide-eyed. "Everyone there coming. Go run away and hide. You'll be in trouble if they find us" he said as he began to run up the snow cliff.

With Naruto and Koyuki

The light began to get closer as Koyuki warned of a train coming up. "A train? Whats a train" Naruto questioned as the train got closer shocking Naruto. "Oh crap" Naruto yelled as he began to run at high speed with the train getting nearer and nearer by the minute. "It's impossible well get run over" Koyuki yelled as Naruto nodded. "No we will not. I refuse to give up. I refuse" Naruto said as he began to run slightly faster with a red cloak surrounding him shocking Koyuki.

"I REFUSE TO. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" Naruto yelled as began to speed-up with the train still after him. Both could see a light as it was the exit with the train slightly catching up as at the last second Naruto jumped to the side with Koyuki as the train passed them as both were panting.

"So its been a long time Koyuki" a voice spoke as Koyuki looked at the man. "Dotou" Koyuki said as Naruto stood up while glaring at him. "Hey Koyuki just make this easy so we won't use legal force. Just give us the crystal and we won't kill that boy" Nadare said as Naruto just smirked. "Kill me. Dude I have been through things and if you can't kill me then no one can" Naruto said while smirking.

Out of nowhere a avalanche of snow attacked the train shocking Nadare and Dotou along with Naruto and Koyuki who looked in confusion. They saw Sandiayuu along with many other men as they were dressed up in samurai-like equipment with the cameras slowly filming. "We will avenge Souetsu-sama's death from a decade ago" he declared as the rest yelled in agreement.

"There are still people like that around" Dotou questioned as Nadare apologized about the incident. Before Nadare could attack Dotou ordered him not to as he explained to watch what happens next as Nadare stopped and nodded.

The army began to charge with Sandaiyuu leading them as Koyuki looked in shock. The trains suddenly opened as it began to fire multiple Kunai's and arrows as it impaled the army shocking Naruto and Koyuki who looked in shock. Dotou began to laugh like a mad man with Naruto glaring at him with anger as many bodies laid on the ground.

Sandaiyuu was the only one standing as he had a Kunai stabbed in his stomach with two on each shoulder as he stood while bloodied and panting with exhaustion. The train began to fire another set of Kunais but got hit by green lightning sending them back as Naruto turned and saw OOO in his (Gatakiriba Combo) as he used his Battalion Legs and jumped in the air.

Naruko appeared out of nowhere as she threw a Kunai with a seal on it as it landed near the train causing it to explode as Dotou looked unfazed. On top of the mountain Kamen Riders Siren, Wizard, Leangle, Dragon Knight, Black RX, and Wing Knight threw a bomb each causing more explosions as the train began to leave.

(Kamen Riders Wizard and Leangle make another cameo!)

The train began to go as it passed the train tracks but it exploded as Kushina placed a seal on it. The train somehow began to go and left as they stopped and checked on the injured ones.

With The Others

Emma and Naruto watched the scene as the other Kamen Riders began to help the injured up. "This is so cruel" Emma said as Naruto was just glaring. "This is the result of there persistence" Koyuki said as they all looked at her. "If they hadn't gone up against him they wouldn't be in this state" she said as Naruto and Emma noticed Kushina, Naruko, Davis, Jericho and a film crew member carry the injured Sandiayuu and placed him near them.

"Your highness. Me and everyone else are deeply sorry for getting you involved in this. When you were young and still are. You were always our Princess. Please don't cry" Sandaiyuu said as he passed out as Koyuki looked at him with a blank expression.

"We'll that's over. You should be all satisfied now. Let's go home" Koyuki stated as she got up from her sitting position. "If we all stay in this Snow Country longer there will be now way we can arrive back safely" she stated as she began to walk back as Davis stopped her. "Listen her lady I may be stupid but I'm not that kind of stupid. If you want to go back home. Why don't we beat Dotou and take back your home" David stated as the rest nodded.

"You don't get it. There is no Spring in this country and it's just a place where your tears freeze up and you turn to stone" Koyuki said as Emma butted in. "But can't you at least be able to change it. At least he believed you could do it" Emma said as she pointed to Sandiayuu's out cold body. "Stop talking nonsense" Koyuki yelled as she was about to walk but a huge blimp passed them shocking them as Mizore appeared and threw a wire as it wrapped around Koyuki and tied her up as it began to pull her with it.

"EVERYONE DUCK" Naruko yelled as upcoming Kunais appeared as on impact multiple snow spikes appeared as they all managed to duck. "Hey Emma where did Naruto go" David questioned as Emma realized as they saw Naruto hanging onto the blimp with a rope attached to it.

"Don't think I will let go that easily. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto yelled as multiple clones appeared surrounding the blimp.

Inside

Koyuki was sitting down on a seat as Dotou began to question her. "Do you have the hexagonal crystal" Dotou questioned as Koyuki nodded yes. "Good it's the only thing that keeps your family as a whole" he said as he also explained that it was the also the key to treasure as she questioned on what he was talking about.

"When I took over this land from your father there was nothing left from your family. Your father surely must of hid the treasure somewhere else. I began to look for it and after years of looking I found it" Dotou explained as Koyuki raised an eyebrow.

"It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And what I noticed is that there is a keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal. If I can get my hands on that kind of power our country will gain so much power we will be able to over power the other 5 Shinobi Nations" Dotou said as Koyuki just glared at him.

"HELL TO THE MOTHER****ING NO. THAT AINT HAPPENING" Naruto yelled across from the room as Dotou and Koyuki looked to see him. "You" Koyuki questioned as Dotou just sighed. "How did you get here" Dotou questioned as Naruto just smirked. "Never underestimate a Kamen Rider" Naruto said as he was about to swipe his **Rider Pass Card **against his **Den-O Belt **but got stopped when two of Dotou's bodyguards tied him up with Mizore running straight at him as he did a punch to the back of Naruto causing him to go out cold.

"My deepest apologies sir. That kid seems to be quite troublesome and it also seems that he has an enormous amount of chakra" Nadare said as Dotou explained to him to attach the device. "This is a device that allows the user to no longer use chakra as it sucks it all and don't worry you won't be able to destroy it nor pull it off" Nadare said as he attached it causing it to electrocute Naruto as he screamed in pain and went back to a out cold state.

"Now will you hand over the hexagonal crystal" Dotou questioned as Koyuki began to untie it and handed it over as Dotou began to smile but quickly examined it as he began to get angered. "This is a fake. Where is the real one" Dotou yelled as Koyuki began to have a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Davis is in his pirate costume as he walks toward the hexagonal crystal along with Emma by his side as they grabbed it and replaced it with a replica made of rock candy. "This is the best idea you had so far" Emma said as Davis just smiled._

_After successfully switching the two leave with Davis leaving a sign saying "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL -I like Candy! :D as Emma sweatdropped._

End Of Flashback

"Davis McGee" Koyuki said as Dotou looked in confusion as the others smiled at the name. "Don't worry he's one of those Kamen Riders. Don't worry boss we will get Davis and bring him" Nadare said as he smirked.

_To Be Continued...In The Finale Of Kamen Riders: Clash Of The Land Of Snow Part 3!_

* * *

Kamen Rider Q & A

OOO: Welcome to Kamen Rider Question and Answer. First question! Will you ever do a crossover with any kind of team?

Den-O: I have an answer. Think of these dudes! *points to Gokaigers*

Gokaigers: GOKAIGER!

Siren: Alright next question. It reads who are Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Leangle? We'll you'll find out soon so in the meantime comedy time with...Ankh

Ankh: I...hate...all...of...you

Black RX: BOOOOOO! *throws tomato at Ankh*

Ankh: *glares* *grabs Decade*

Decade: Yeah yeah I got it! *goes to Dragon Knight*

**Final Form Rider!**

Dragon Knight: *turns into Dragredder* WHAT THE HELL!

Decade: FETCH! *Dragedder chases Black RX*

Black RX: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Marie: *snickers at Davis's antics*

Den-O: *cuts scene* See you all next time!

*Black RX runs from (Dragredder) Dragon Knight who is chasing him as Drew and Eiji Hino stare at each other*

*Question Of The Day*

*Besides Naruto who is your favorite Kamen Rider of the story?*

**Tensa-Zangetsu10: I will get to the conversation after the entire Clash Of The Land Of Snow is finished. You didn't need to be cruel you know. **


	13. Clash In The Land Of Snow Part 3 (Final)

**Kamen Riders: Clash In The Land Of Snow**

**Part 3 (Final)**

Somewhere

Naruto woke up to see both his hands and his legs chained to the wall as he made in attempt to break free but couldn't. "Dammit I can't break free" Naruto thought as he struggled more and more but nothing happened. Naruto began to glow blue as the machine on his chest began to let out electricity shocking him as he screamed in pain.

"Dang it. I should of practiced my Escape Techniques when I had the chance" Naruto thought as he noticed that his **Den-O Belt **was missing shocking him. "Okay now they've gone to far. They can take the Hexagonal crystal but no one steals my belt" Naruto thought as he saw 3 guards coming and pretended to be out cold as they came with a chained Koyuki.

After locking Koyuki in the cell they left as Naruto woke up and began to chat with Koyuki as he questioned her about the fact that there wasn't Spring. "My father told me when it was Spring I would be able to see it" Koyuki said as she began to have another flashback when she was a child.

"After my fathers death I ran away from the Snow Country and soon became a actress. There is nothing else for me" Koyuki said as Naruto just raised an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed a Kunai from his shoulder and attempted to slice the chains off with the Kunai in his mouth.

"It's hopeless you know that" Koyuki said as she told Naruto to just give up as Naruto just went quiet and began to struggle as electricity began to appear unfazing Naruto as he began to power struggle against it. "If you give up your dreams and everything else. It will all end right here" Naruto said as he began to struggle against it as Koyuki looked in shock. "Your father and the old man Sandaiyuu were the ones who believed in you. I will prove them right" Naruto said as the chains started to slowly break as Koyuki looked in shock.

Naruto managed to break out of the chains as he landed on the ground as Koyuki looked in shock as Naruto began to slowly get up. "Now I will save you" Naruto says as he touches the cell only to get electrocuted as he gets sent back shocking Koyuki even more.

Outside Of Dotou's Lair

A explosion happened as one of Dotous ninja appeared before him as explained everything. "So Kushina along with the Kamen Riders have appeared and started a night assault I suggest. It's all going according to plan" Dotou said with a smirk.

Somewhere Else

Kamen Riders Black RX and Dragon Knight snapped the neck of 4 guards with Kushina and Naruko heading a different direction as Siren, OOO and Wing Knight went one direction as they all split up.

"Take this" Dragon Knight said as he steadied his **Strike Vent **and fired many fireballs at 6 ninjas with Siren summoning her **Sword Vent**.**  
**

**"Sword Vent"**

Siren slashed multiple guards as OOO used his **Tora Claws **and attacked 7 guards with some of Dotou's guards passing by Naruto's cell to see him broken from the chains.

"Hey since when did he get free" one spoke as both guards picks up Naruto but stopped when he saw Naruto with red eyes resembling Kyubbi's eyes as he attacked both guards shocking Koyuki as Naruto returned to normal and had the keys in his hand. "Never underestimate a Kamen Rider" Naruto said as Koyuki let out a small smile.

Naruto freed Koyuki as both began to run as they headed in a elevator and headed toward the top when they got stopped by one of Dotou's bodyguards. "There are more these guys" Naruto yelled as he threw many punches and kicks but got stopped when it revealed to be Kushina. "Hey Naruto. I think you need this" Kushina said as she tossed Naruto the **Den-O Belt **as he caught and smiled.

"Did you switch my hexagonal crystal with a fake one" Koyuki questioned as Kushina sweat dropped and explained that Davis took it as he was with the other Kamen Riders. An explosion was heard as several body guards were dropped out as Kamen Riders Siren, Wing Knight and OOO along with Naruko came as Naruto smiled. "Hey where are Davis and Jericho" Naruto questioned as Koyuki told them to follow her.

They nodded as Siren, Wing Knight, OOO, Naruto, Kushina and Naruko followed Koyuki towards a direction. Unknown to them the entire area was beginning to fall apart as they all landed in a room. "Huh where are we" Wing Knight questioned as on top of the stairs stood Dotou as he smiled.

Before he could speak a nearby mirror began to ripple as out came Dragon Knight carrying a sack of gold with Davis in pirate gear also carrying a sack of gold as the entire team raised an eyebrow. "Where have you two been" Naruko questioned the two. "We'll apparently Davis wanted me to help him look for treasure and I did and what do you know we find some" Dragon Knight said as Davis began to laugh.

"I'm the King Of Pirates" Davis said as everyone sweat dropped. "Um guys look who else is here" OOO said as he pointed to Dotou who began to stood up and spoke. "Good job Koyuki" Dotou said as Kushina, Naruko, and the Kamen Riders looked at Koyuki who began to walk up the stairs towards Dotou as Kushina attempted to stop her only to be stopped by Fubuki, Mizore, and Nadare who blocked her path as they saw her reach up to Dotou.

Koyuki walked up to Dotou and handed him the real Hexagonal Crystal as she turned to Kushina, Naruto, Naruko and the Kamen Riders with a smile. "Everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm an actress" Koyuki said as Kamen Riders along with Naruto facepalmed. "Okay I'm de-transforming" Emma said as the rest did.

"It's true. Koyuki acted the entire scene" Dotou explained as Naruto's eyes began to glow a little red. "Yes its true and that's why I said I was an actress" Koyuki said as she pulled out a hidden blade and stabbed Dotou shocking the group. "Damn you" Dotou said as he began to choke Koyuki shocking Naruto.

"I knew this would happen Naruto. When I would return I knew I would die here. That's why I had to" Koyuki said as Dotou tightened the grip on her neck. "Naruto I want to thank you. Every time I kept running away and I want to" Koyuki stopped as she began to go out cold as she and Dotou fell down as Naruto looked in horror as Koyuki was out cold.

"Princess" Naruto yelled as he ran to Koyuki only to get knocked back by Dotou who got up. "I'm not going to die just from a toy katana" Dotou said as he pulled out the katana and took of his clothes to reveal him wearing chakra armor shocking the group. "That's right this is the new advanced model of chakra armor" Dotou said as he began to pick up Koyuki with his hands angering Naruto.

"Don't you dare touch her" Naruto said as he began to run towards him but got knocked back as Dotou landed a back swing from his arm knocking him back as Naruko and Davis ran to his aid. "You know it's pointless right as your chakra is completely sealed. And don't think of your Kamen Rider powers will do any good as I prepared it to deal with Kamen Riders" Dotou said as he was still holding Koyuki.

"Lets go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow" Dotou said as Davis, Drew, David, and Jericho snickered and him. "Homo" they said as they laughed causing Dotou to eye twitch as the ceiling collapsed as he began to go up with Naruto wrapping a Kunai around Koyukis arm as she went up. "Crap we gotta get out of here" Kushina said as they nodded and escaped with Nadare, Fubuki and Mizore doing the same.

Outside

The whole place began to break apart and explode as Dotou came out with robotic like wings as he flew unaware of Naruto. He looked behind him to see Naruto who hanging on for dear life as he charged towards him and cut the rope as Naruto began to fall. "NARUTO" Koyuki yelled as Naruto fell towards the Forest as Dotou just shrugged it and flew off with Koyuki.

Forest

Naruto was limping towards the light as multiple trees appeared to be down as he began to slowly run. "I will never give up you hear me. Dammit" Naruto said as he began to run but stopped when he saw the film crew and the Director on a Snowmobile as the Director told him to hop in.

Rainbow Glaciers

"So I did end up here" Koyuki spoke as Dotou walked up to the Hexagonal crystal key shaped hole and placed it in there as it began to glow purple with all the Rainbow Glaciers with Dotou smirking.

With The Others

Kamen Rider Siren, Black RX dealt with Fubuki as Wing Knight and Dragon Knight dealt with Mizore. "What now Siren" Black RX questioned as Siren told him to go twenty meters ahead and tie some rope which Black RX did.

Dragon Knight and Wing Knight charged at Mizore with there **Sword Vent **but got knocked back as he skated down the snow attacking them both. "You know it's useless right. It won't work" Mizore spoke as he punched Wing Knight sending him back but managed to duck all of Dragon Knights fireballs which he fired from his **Strike Vent**.

Mizore stopped skating when he saw that his armor was replaced by some plastic replica as Wing Knight and Dragon Knight each placed a Fire Tag near him as it resulted in a huge explosion sending the Flying Fubuki near the ropes which she got tied up in but landed two on her feet.

"We Snow Ninja aren't weak you know" she yelled as she flew in the air as Siren and Black RX appeared before her and turned her around. "TWIN RIDER KICK COMBO" Black RX and Siren yelled as they double kicked Fubuki into Mizore which caused electricity to happen and another explosion happened. "What hell happened" Dragon Knight questioned as Siren shrugged.

With Nadare, Kushina and Drew

Drew, Kushina and Naruko laid on the ground beaten as a heavily damaged Nadare smiled as he looked at the both of them. "You know I kind of find it funny that I was able to defeat the wife of a Hokage along with its daughter and a Kamen Rider" Nadare said as Kushina got up and was holding three medals in her hand.

"Drew take these" Kushina said as she threw them at Drew who catched them and was shocked. "Who gave you these" Drew questioned as Kushina explained that a guy by the name of Ankh gave her them for no reason as Drew laid a smile. "Typical Ankh" Drew said as he placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner.

"Henshin"

**"_Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Ta~Ja~Dol!_"**

"You actually think that can beat me" Nadare said as he summoned another Water Dragon to attack OOO but he quickly flew in the air with his **Kujaku Wings **as he began to fire multiple fireballs at Nadare sending him back shocking Nadare. "You really think that will stop me" Nadare questioned as OOO shook his head no.

"No but this will" OOO said as he grabbed his O Scanner and scanned his OOO Driver again.

**"SCANNING CHARGE"**

OOO flew high in the air as he charged at Nadare at full speed with his talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart as he did a flying Dropkick causing Nadare to explode as Kushina and Naruko smiled.

With Dotou

"Where is the treasure" Dotou questioned as the snow began to slowly dissolve as Koyuki noticed it. "It's starting to get warm" Koyuki thought as Dotou began to get frustrated. "Princess" Naruto yelled from 5 miles as Dotou turned his attention to Naruto who got off the Directors snowmobile and began to run towards Dotou.

"Nice try brat. Ice Element Black Dragon Blizzard" Dotou said as a black smoke dragon appeared and was about to hit Naruto when out of nowhere Dragredder came collided with the black smoke dragon causing Naruto to smile who continued to run. "Naruto stop it. This time you will actually die" Koyuki warned with the Directors filming the entire scene.

"Just believe in me" Naruto yelled as the object on his chest along with his **Den-O Belt **began to glow red as Dotou looked wide-eyed. "It seems as if his chakra is leaking out" Dotou said as he began run towards Naruto and yelled the word "Die" and sent Naruto into the water as Koyuki looked in shock.

Dotou just smirked but didn't notice Naruko who was charging up a Rasengan and fired it at Dotou's chest cracking it in half as Dotou landed a punch knocking Naruko into a glacier as she began to cough up blood. "Naruto I made a crack. You and the other Kamen Riders must finish him off" Naruko said as she passed out.

Naruto who was under water was laying there as he demanded that the Kyubbi lend him some power as Kyubbi told him to press the new button on his **Den-O Belt **which he did as he swiped it with his **Rider Pass Card**.

**"Kyubbi Form"**

Dotou began to walk away as he felt a rumble and out came the water was about 67 Kamen Rider Den-O with multiple forms on them as Dotou just glared. "What's the matter. Haven't seen these many Den-O's" they all said as Dotou just got easily angered.

"What big words" Dotou said while glaring as he fire two more black smoke dragons hitting the Den-O clones as a black tornado slightly formed as Dotou smirked thinking it was all over.

"It's not over till we say it is" Den-O yelled from across the smoke.

**"Survive Mode"**

**"Bio Rider"**

**"_M_****_omo-Ura-Kin-Ryu! Climax Form!_"**

**"_Taka, Imagin, Shocker! Ta-Ma-Shii! Tamashii, Ta-Ma-Shii! Rider Damashii!_"**

Out of the smoke appeared all six Kamen Riders with each charging a Rasengan shocking Dotou and Koyuki who let out a small smile. "You know I'm glad we were able to learn this technique before this mission even started" Siren (Survive Mode) said as they agreed.

Naruko began to recover and got up and smiled as she saw them with each holding a Rasengan as they all began to run towards Dotou as the Rainbow Glaciers began to glow as each Rasengan began to glow different colors.

"It's like in the movies" Kushina said as she helped Naruko up with Koyuki still looking on in amazement. As the six got near him they fired at Dotou who was too late to block it as all six Rasengans hit him. "KAMEN RIDER ALL STAR RASENGAN" they yelled as Dotou was sent backwards toward as the six turned around to give the thumbs up as Dotou broke through a glacier causing it to shatter as the entire land begin to turn grass shocking them all.

"Whoa what happened" Naruko questioned all six Kamen Riders de-transformed with Naruto passing out as they all panted. "Hey look" the Director said as they all saw the Rainbow Glaciers make a hologram showing Koyuki when she was little and eebrythijg that happened as they all smiled with Koyuki smiling also. "Now this is a happy ending" Naruto spoke as he went out cold again.

Later

"We'll this was fun. I mean look at Koyuki. She's now a Princess and now shes actually friendly" David pointed out as they saw her smile and wave at them as they waved back. "I'm wondering if they should call this place now the Spring Country" Naruko questioned as Koyuki shrugged.

"Wait if Koyuki is now a princess. Does this mean she will have to quit acting" Emma questioned as Koyuki explained that she will continue to be both causing them all to smile. Koyuki began to walk as she got surrounded and was asked to sign autographs as she smiled and signed them as Naruto began to pout.

"What's with you" Drew and David questioned as Naruto explained that he never got the chance to get a autograph from her as Davis explained that've got the autograph causing everyone to look at him with a shocked expression. "Here" Davis said as he handed a envelope to Naruto with the name Naruto on it as he opened it and saw the picture as every one smiled including Naruto was slightly blushing.

"I wish she had taken a better picture of me though" Naruto said as they all laughed.

Somewhere Else

A badly injured Dotou who was on the brink of death saw a man with a white suit on him as he removed his white Fedora as belt appeared on him shocking Dotou. "Since you committed many crimes in the past. I will out you out of your misery" the man said as he pulled out a **Skull Memory **as he placed it in his **Lost Driver**.

"**Skull**"

"Henshin"

The man transformed into Kamen Rider Skull as Dotou looked in shock. "Now count your crimes" he spoke as Dotou screamed.

(And that's a wrap. I want to thank every one for there support of Clash In The Land Of Snow and I hope to do more. If you have more suggestions leave them in reviews. It doesn't matter if your a member or a guest. Just leave them in the review)

(Also Tensa-Zangetsu10 I'm not ignoring your reviews and the reason my other stories were taken away is because apparently either FFN took them down or somebody reported them. Some friends had some good stories and they were taken down okay. And besides Im in stress and it pains me to see hateful comments when I try my best)

(The next chapter will be showing the Kamen Riders doing D-Rank mission/jobs)


	14. D-Rank Jobs

**D-Rank Jobs**

Kamen Rider HQ

"We'll today has been slow. Anything going on" Davis questioned as all shrugged except for Drew who noticed that Emma wasn't here. "Hey where's Emma" Drew questioned as Jericho explained that she was shopping for groceries and other stuff as David just shrugged.

Konoha Shop

Emma was holding a basket filled with Juice, Milk, Food, and other stuff to put in there fridge as she began to question on what to bring for the others. "I wonder what I should get for the others" Emma thought as unknown to her a random civilian came behind her and squeezed her butt.

Kamen Rider HQ

Jericho stood wide-eyed as he questioned if anyone felt anything or if the air had gotten colder. "Either you have gone crazy or it's just Davis here playing with the Thermostat" Naruto said as he pointed to Davis who was switching the temperature.

"Hey Jericho can I ask you something? Why is the sky turning red for some reason" Naruko questioned as she, Naruto, Drew and Davis looked up while David and Jericho rocked back and forth.

Outside of Konoha there was a explosion as Emma came through the door with bloodied clothes as she placed the groceries on the table and went upstairs as they all wide eyed in shock.

"Um can we skip this scene because I'm in horror right now and I pissed myself" Naruto said as Davis nodded and pulled the next scene transition as they landed in the Hokages office.

Hokage's Office

"Ill never understand how you do that" Naruto said as Davis just shrugged. "Okay Kamen Riders Of Konoha. First news you all are going to attend the Chunin Exams that are going to happen in 3 weeks so I suggest you all start training for it as hard as you can" Minato said as he began to explain the second news.

"I have assigned you each a independent teacher so each Kamen Rider can progress on there own. Drew your teacher is Kakashi Hatake. Emma your teacher will be Kurenai. Davis your teacher will Gai along with Rock Lee. Jericho your teacher is Jiraiya with David your teacher being Yugao of the Anbu Squad. Finally Naruto your teacher is your mother and finally you all have D-Rank Missions to do" Minato said as he handed all of them a sheet.

"Wait I have to babysit" Emma questioned. "I have to clean toilets" Drew questioned. "We have to find a black cat" David, Davis, and Jericho questioned. "Yes I can help make ramen" Naruto said as others just groaned. "Also one last thing Naruto you are" Minato said as they all disappeared as Minato sweat dropped.

With Emma

"So basically I have to help Iruka babysit a bunch of brats" Emma said as she groaned as she walked in and greeted Iruka. "Hell everybody this is Emma who is also known as Kamen Rider Siren of the Kamen Riders" Iruka said as many kids began to question her about her powers.

"Oh big this is gonna be a long day" Emma thought.

With Drew

"Okay this is officially messed up" Drew said as it turned out that he was assigned to clean about 200 toilets as he sweat dropped. "We'll I could always try the Shadow Clone Justu technique. Shadow Clone Jutsu" Drew said as only one clone appeared. "I need more training" Drew said as the clone nodded.

The 2 Drews placed the **Kuwagata**, **Kamakiri** and **Batta** Medals in the OOO Driver and scanned them with the O Scanner.

"Henshin"

**"_Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatakiriba!_"**

The 2 Kamen Rider OOO's nod there heads in agreement as they made more clones of them.

**"Branch Shade"**

The multiple Kamen Rider OOO's began to clean the toilets while some began to hold there breaths.

With Davis, Jericho, and David

"Okay I'm going to be real here but how hard is it to catch one little black cat" Jericho questioned. "Um remember what Naruko told us. That cat is furious when it comes to capturing" Davis said as out of nowhere a black cat came and attacked Jericho as David tried to pull it off.

"Damn this cat is strong" David said as he and Davis began to pull it off and managed to but it escaped as the three began to chase it around Konoha. "Okay if by the end of the day we don't catch that cat. I will literally kill it with a stick" David yelled as they continued chasing it.

With Naruto

For Naruto his D-Rank mission/job wasn't all that hard as he was helping make the ramen along with some asking questions about the Kamen Riders. "We'll this is a easy job. I wonder how the others are doing" Naruto thought.

With Emma

For Emma she wasn't having any luck as the entire class was noisy including Iruka who was trying to settle them down. Emma grabbed Iruka by the arm and dragged him to the corner of the class as she began to speak.

"Can I please use force because at this point. There all horrible listeners" Emma said as Iruka thought. "Okay I let you do what you want. But please do not cause any of them to have any trauma please" Iruka pleaded as Emma sighed and promised she wouldn't.

"Okay good luck" Iruka said as he quickly put on some earplugs. Emma cracked her neck as she began to speak. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE INSEND YOU ALL TO HELL WHERE I WILL RIP EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY OFF AND THEN FEED IT TO A BUNCH OF DOGS" Emma said in a demonic voice shocking the kids as they turned white and passed out.

"Oh great" Iruka said.

With Drew

"Finally were done" OOO #34 spoke. "We'll now what I mean all the toilets are clean" OOO #76 spoke. "How about we all go back to Kamen Rider HQ and rest" OOO (Real One) offered as they nodded and left.

"Party in Konoha" all OOO's spoke as they went to Kamen Rider HQ to party.

With David, Jericho and Davis

"Aha I finally got you son of a bitch" Jericho said as they tied the cat up. "Okay and I realized something. We could of just used our Kamen Rider powers to catch it earlier" Davis realized as they all face-palmed.

"You know what let's just turn this cat in so we can go back to relaxing" David said as they all agree and went back to the Hokage's office.

Timeskip (2 Hours Later)

All six Kamen Riders including the 200 OOO's were in the Hokage's office with the OOO's in a straight line as Minato sweat dropped at Drew. "Congrats you all have completed your first mission" Minato said as they all smiled including the 200 OOO's.

"Also there is something you should Naruto. Naruto you are getting engaged to the leader of Nadeshiko Village which is Shizuka" Minato said as the Kamen Riders jaw dropped along with the 200 OOO's.

Next Time

_Can the Kamen Riders bail Naruto out of the wedding or will they fail._

Special Kamen Rider Guest Star (Next Chapter)

Kamen Rider OOO- Ankh

**(Note 1- I'm trying to think of a Halloween Special for the story so if anyone has any suggestions you can send them in the Reviews)**

**(Note 2- Also I'm working on another story due to FFN deleting my other ones. It's called Sonic ZX)**

**(Note 3- Also what is your opinion of Kamen Riders: Clash In The Land Of Snow)**


	15. Narutos Getting Married? Part 1

**Narutos Getting Married!?**

**Part 1**

Hokages Office

"Woah wait a sec. Since when the hell did Naruto get engaged. We were expecting for Naruto to either date Tenten or Temari" David said as Emma and Jericho nodded. "Yeah but apparently due to my sensei's pervert behavior and the fact that we don't want war. We had to resort to this" Minato said as they all face palmed.

"So basically there is no way out of this right" Naruto said as Minato shook his head no. "NOOOOOOOO" Naruto yelled along with Davis who was strangely wearing a Darth Vader outfit confusing the group. "When's the devil bride going to appear" Drew questioned as Emma smacked his head as he yelled. "Don't you dare call a bride demon" Emma said as David rolled his eyes resulting in him getting a kick to the groin.

"Shizuka will be arriving tomorrow afternoon so you all can be ready when she and her family arrive" Minato said as they all sighed and left.

Next Day

_(Naruto's Dream)_

_Out of a explosion came Kamen Rider Kiva, Delta, Ryuki along with multiple others as they charged at an army of Yummy (Kamen Rider OOO villains) as Leangle landed 4 punches to one with Dragon Knight and Ryuki destroying multiple with the **Strike Vent**._

_Kamen Rider OOO and Decade were destroying multiple as Kamen Rider Den-O led the attack as Naruto woke up. Kamen Rider Wizard, Cyclone, Riderman, Siren charged at 19 Yummys while destroying them._

Kamen Rider HQ

Naruto woke up sweating as Emma told him to hurry downstairs which they did as he went down to see the group along with a man with blonde hair. "Um who's he" Naruto questioned. "He's Ankh. He was friends with the previous Kamen Rider OOO Eiji Hino. He's basically my ally as you can speak" Drew explained.

"Yep that's me. Hey quick question" Ankh began as the six looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have any Popsicles" he questioned as they sweat dropped and Jericho explained to him that they were in the fridge as he nodded and went to get one. "If your all thinking on what's wrong with him. Let's just say he has a liking for Popsicles" Drew explained as they all ducked an incoming Kunai with a note on it as it barely hit Ankh.

While eating his Popsicle Ankh grabbed the note with his human hand with the Popsicle on the other hand as he began to read. "It says there's been a change in plan and some girl by the name of Shizuka is arriving early" Ankh read as they all paled. "Who's this Shizuka" Ankh questioned as they began to explain the entire story as Ankh also paled.

"I'm coming along to see this" Ankh said as the six including him went to meet Shizuka.

Konoha Entrance

The seven went to meet Shizuka at the entrance along with Minato as they saw her arrive as she was accompanied by some ninja along with her mother. "Hello there Minato it's a pleasure to meet you. I suppose this is your son" she questioned as Naruto just waved.

"You have been teaching him right. I don't want my daughter to marry a weakling" Shizukas mother said as Naruto was tempted to swipe his **Rider Pass Card **but Drew, Jericho, Davis, David and Jericho shook there heads no. "Okay but before we do anything else I want my daughter and your son to spar with anything they have" Shizukas mother said as Naruto just said nothing.

"Okay let's do this" Minato said as Naruto and Shizuka went into the Forest with the others watching but also noticed that the cage that they were holding was slightly shaking as they raised an eyebrow.

Forest

"Ready" Shizuka said as she got ready as Naruto just said a nothing as he pressed the red button on his **Den-O Belt **as he swiped the belt with his **Rider Pass Card**.**  
**

"Henshin"

**"Sword Form"**

Den-O (Sword) prepared his DenGasher (Sword) as Shizuka charged at him with a Kunai in hand as they clashed against each other. Den-O (Sword) was easily beating Shizuka as Shizukas mother looked in shock as she was losing.

After 10 minutes of battling Shizuka began to pant and stood on one knee as Den-O (Gun) stood beside her as he breakdances. "How did you beat me" Shizuka questioned as Den-O de-transformed and was about to explain when one of the ninjas accidentally knocked the Popsicle out of Ankh's hand.

"Oh this cant be good" they all thought as Ankh grabbed her and snapped his neck as he grabbed another one as they all snickered. "Okay then the Wedding is tomorrow" Shizuka's mother said as they all jaw dropped including Ankh as he went wide-eyed.

"Okay can this day get any worse" Naruto said as Shizuka's mother explained that if Naruto refused these two would die as the ninja pulled the blanket off the cage to show a tied up Isaribi and Fuu as Davis's eyes went bloodshot and was about to kill Shizukas mother but Drew, Jericho, Emma and David held him back.

"It's gonna take a lot more of us to hold this dude back" Emma and Jericho yelled. Naruto's **Den-O Belt **began to glow orange as the Kyubbi's chakra began to appear but it went away before they could notice. Shizuka began to glare at her mother as they all left as Shizuka gave Naruto a sad look which Naruto began to feel sorry for.

"Guys I don't think Shizuka wants this" Naruto said as they raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean" Ankh questioned. "He means Shizuka doesn't want to do this" a voice said as they turned around to see MK and Chris walking towards them.

"Oh by the MK is Kamen Rider Leangle while Chris is Kamen Rider Wizard" Drew explained as they awed. "Wait how do you know" Emma questioned as MK told them to sit as it was about to be a long explanation.

To Be Continued...

Kamen Rider Guest Stars

MK- Kamen Rider Leangle

Chris- Kamen Rider Wizard

(Please note that I'm woring on a new Power Rangers story and the choices are for you. Here are the votes. Mystic Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, MMPR, Samurai, and Pirates (Gokaiger Adaption)

(On my profile and vote)


	16. Narutos Getting Married? Part 2

**Narutos Getting Married!?**

**Part 2**

Forest

"So what you mean to tell me is that the real reason that Shizuka's mother is forcing her into marriage is because Shizuka's former love died" ankh questioned while eating a Popsicle.

"She's basically doing it since she thinks that but in reality he's still alive" MK explained. "Okay then if he's alive then where the hell is he" Davis yelled in anger as he punched a tree down in one hit. "If I were you I would do this quick. One time he was pissed he ended up destroying a space planet and a entire city. And no I'm not going into detail on how he did it!" Drew said as he noticed David raise his hand.

"Wait how is that possible" Emma questioned. "When you've been sealed up and your in a sugar high pissed off state. Any things possible" Drew explained. "Okay so where is Shizukas lover" Emma questioned as MK explained that he was all the way back at the Sand Village which caused them all to jaw drop.

"How are we supposed to reach over there in a matter of minutes" Emma questioned as she explained that the fact they could go through mirrors wouldn't work as the Sand Village doesn't have any mirrors. "What about Drew. He has the Cheetah Medal that makes him run at super speed" Chris said as they all nodded as MK have Drew the directions on how to reach there.

"Got it. Let's hope I reach him" Drew said as he grabbed he was about to put the **Taka**, **Tora**, and **Cheetah **Medals but Ankh stopped him. "Hey if you wanna get there faster besides running. Take these" Ankh said as he handed Drew three purple medals shocking him even more. "Thanks" Drew said.**  
**

Drew placed the three medals in the OOO Driver as he tilted it and scanned them with the O Scanner.

**"_Ptrea, Tricera, Tyranno! Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!_"**

OOO used his **External Fins Wings **as he flew in the air and headed towards the Nadeshiko Village as the other Kamen Riders began to wonder what to do. "We'll were gonna have to fight for Naruto's freedom" David said as Emma raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious" Emma questioned.

"Oh please how hard can that be" David said with a smirk as Davis pulled to the next scene.

Konoha Jail

"You were saying" Emma said as she, Davis, Ankh, MK, Chris, Jericho, and David were tied upside down along with being in a jail cell as outside of the cell was Naruto was glaring at Shizuka's mother.

"I'm sorry but I can't hold my laughter. Also I lied about the whole Jiraiya incident and I just wanted my daughter to marry the strongest person on earth" she explained as everyone sweat dropped. "Okay then what about Fuu and Isaribi. Why are they here" Naruto questioned as he pointed to the both of them who were tied up.

Shizukas mother just shrugged as Naruto's **Den-O Belt **began to glow orange. "If you try anything I'll ruin your fathers reputation" Shizukas mother said as she grinned and left as Naruto began to growl angrily. "Naruto don't worry. I'm sure Drew is right now at the village as we speak" MK said.

Nadeshiko Village

OOO arrived he began to question if anyone had seen a man by the name of Sagiri as a women told him that he was in a certain place drowning his sorrows as OOO de-transformed and went to the place.

"Yo Sagiri" Drew said as Sagiri looked up and questioned on who he is. "Names Drew Knight. I'm come from Konoha and I'm also known as Kamen Rider OOO. Listen do you know a girl by the name of Shizuka" Drew questioned as Sagiri nodded yes. "Yeah I know her. She's probably getting married to that blonde Namikaze kid by now" he said as sighed.

"Um the wedding hasn't started and" Drew got cut as Sagiri looked at with wide eyes. "THE WEDDING HASNT STARTED YET" Sagiri questioned as Drew shook his head no. "Can you take me there fast as you can" Sagiri questioned as Drew nodded.

"Yep I can. And watch this" Drew said as he placed the three purple medals in his OOO Driver and scanned them with the O Scanner.

**"Henshin"**

******"_Ptrea, Tricera, Tyranno! Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!_"**

Sagiri looked at OOO's appearance and was amazed at it. "Hey can you fly" Sagiri questioned as OOO nodded as he grabbed Sagiri as he used his **External Fins Wings **and flew to Konoha as he quickly as he could.

Wedding

Naruto was in his suit with Shizuka in her wedding dress as they both had saddened faces as Shizukas mother looked happy. Kushina on the other hand wasn't interested because she wanted her son to be in love with a girl he wanted as with Naruko who also questioned where Drew had gone off.

"I can't believe this" Emma said along with the other Kamen Riders with Ankh agreeing as he begin to smell something as the group raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong Ankh" Jericho, MK, and Chris questioned as Ankh smiled. "I sense exactly from 50 miles a dinosaur with wings while carrying someone" Ankh said as they all knew who was coming.

"If there is anyone who think these two shouldn't be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said as they heard the words "CANNONBALL" as OOO and Sagiri crashed into the wedding shocking everyone. "Sorry everyone but I have to tell you something. Shizuka's mother isn't who she sees" Drew said as he de-transformed as everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about. I'm her mother" she said as her tongue slithered. "Wait a sec I know that tongue from anywhere" Kushina said as she ripped off Shizuka's mother face off as it was revealed to be Orochirmaru. "Yeah it was me. Who were you expecting the Candy Fairy" Orochirmaru said as he laughed but got choked by Davis.

"Where are the keys to Isaribi and" Davis yelled as Orochirmaru just gave him the keys. "You people are so easy to torture" Orochirmaru said as he did a few handseals and disappeared as they glared at him as he got away.

Timeskip

After everything that happened Shizuka was able to change the law of her village as it allowed anyone to be married to whoever they loved as they gave them the thumbs up. "Hey Davis meet us in your room. We have a surprise for you" Fuu said as she and Isaribi winked at Davis who blushed.

"We'll I don't what our next adventire will be but I do know this. Now we have two more Kamen Riders to the group" Naruto said as he held his hand out with the other 7 doing the same. "KAMEN RIDERS" the eight yelled as Davis went to his room as noises could be heard as they blushed.

Somewhere Else

A portal opened up as out came Kamen Riders Diend and Decade as they nodded and continued walking.

(Now the results are in for the Naruto/PR story. Davis drum roll please)

Davis: *plays the drumroll*

(Results)

Naruto: Power Rangers Pirates: 1st

Naruto: Ninja Storm: 2nd

Naruto: Mystic Force: 3rd

Pirate Rangers(So Far)

Red- Naruto

Blue- Jericho

Green- Davis McGee

Yellow- Emma

(More coming soon)


	17. Halloween Bash!

**Halloween Bash!**

Halloween Party

The entire Village was partying at Kamen Rider HQ which somehow they managed to expand the space. Before partying some of the villagers went to apologize to Naruto of here actions which he forgave as they partied.

Drew was a wearing a Knight Armor costume with Naruko dressed as a Princess from behind. Davis was in a Mafia suit with Fuu in a red dress along with Isaribi who was in a blue dress. David was wearing a Dracula costume with Naruto just wearing a costume resembling that of Gokai Red (Hint) as they saw Jericho come with a doctor costume.

"Hey everyone how's the party so far" Jericho questioned as everyone nodded that it was fun. "Before you ask MK and Chris went to check something out because they sensed weird power coming from the mountains" Fuu explained as they all nodded. "Whats up with the doctor costume. I thought you were gonna wear something cool" David questioned.

"I was but Emma convinced me to wear this" Jericho explained as Naruto questioned where she was as someone wrapped there arm around Jericho who turned around and saw Emma. "Paging Doctor Robert" Emma said as she smiled but every male jaw dropped including Davis, Drew and Naruto who were wide eyed at her appearance. She was wearing a pink nurses outfit with a cute hat and a shirt skirt as Jericho had a nose bleed.

Before Emma could react someone groped her butt as she turned around to Master Roshi as she got furious and punched him landing him across the ocean as the group including Fuu and Isaribi went wide eyed. "Okay and quick question where are the Kamen Rider equipment we usually have" Drew questioned as Naruto explained that Davis locked it in a room as you need a password to enter as they gave him the thumbs up.

Upstairs

A certain snake slithered near the door as it poofed revealing itself to be Orochirmaru as he said the word "Candy" as the door opened. "If they really think that will stop they have to try harder than that" Orochirmaru said as he snickered and arrived near the Kamen Riders equipment. He placed a seal on each of them as he did a few hand seals and placed a tag on it.

"Let's see what happens when your faced to fight your own Rider" Orochirmaru snickered as he disappeared in smoke. The group unaware of what happened continued partying until it hit 9:00 which the party stopped and went in different directions.

AfterParty

The group were cleaning up the place as they still had there costumes on as they heard Isaribi scream from upstairs as they stopped and ran up to see what was happening. They were shocked to see OOO choking both Isaribi and Fuu and were confused on how OOO was walking if Drew wasn't in the suit.

"Wait how are our Kamen Rider suits working if we're not the ones using them" David questioned as everyone shrugged. "I think I know how. Look they all have tag seals on them. All we gotta do is remove the seals from them" Emma said as she pointed to the seals as they each charged at each Kamen Rider.

Drew vs OOO

Drew and OOO had the same moves as both threw many punches and kicks at each other as they knocked each other back. "Damn Im that good" Drew thought as he attempted a Spinning Back Kick but OOO ducked and threw him at a nearby table.

"Ow" Drew said as OOO attempted a flying only to get knocked back Naruko who landed a kick sending OOO back. "Thanks" Drew said as he lifted up his eyepatch to show the Sharingan. "Also I learned this from Kakashi" Drew said as his right hand summoned electricity around it and charged at OOO's seal tag as it came to direct contact and exploded.

Drew's OOO Driver wrapped around Drew's waist as he smiled.

Davis vs Black RX

For Davis beating Black RX wasn't that hard as he basically used random weapons to attack Black RX. "Okay first of all you can't use puns to beat me" Black RX pointed out as Davis had a psycho look on his face. "Yes. PUNS, BLOOD, GUNS AND EVERYTHING ELSE USED FOR COMEDY" Davis said as he landed Black RX into a room that was a old bar.

"Okay seriously a bar. What's next Star Wars" Black RX joked as Davis held a Red Lightsaber shocking Black RX who questioned how was that even possible. "It's FanFiction! Anything is possible" Davis yelled as he was about to attack Black RX who waved the white flag.

"I give up. Your like Deadpool. I can't handle being annoyed to the point where I wanna shoot myself" Black RX said as the tag disappeared as Davis smiled.

(Timeskip)

The entire group were exhausted as they almost passed out except for Naruto who passed out due to energy loss.

Morning

Naruto woke up as he saw the place cleaned up and questioned what happened. "We'll your Kamen Rider gear came to life and tried to kill you so that's what happened. Also Emma seduced Jericho as they did it in bed" Fuu joked as Jericho and Emma blushed at the comment.

"Yep and also the Chunin Exams are in 2 days so we gotta get prepared if were gonna do it" David said as they all nodded.

To Be Continued...

(Sorry for the short chapter)

(Also a new Kamen Rider chapter will be next week as I'm currently working on the Naruto: Pirate Force story)

Heres a Sneak Peek

(Surrounded by multiple Gormins)

Red Pirate Ranger: You all know what to do.

*The team nod in agreement as they pull out the Zeo Ranger Keys*

All 5: GO GO ZEO

*They put the Zeo Ranger Keys in the Pirate Cell Morpher and twist it as they morphed into the Zeo Rangers*

**"Zeo Ranger"**

Red Pirate (Zeo) Ranger: Let's go.

*All five charge at the army of Gormins*


	18. AN Notice 3

AN Notice

News: I have now uploaded the first chapter of my new story. Naruto: Pirate Force. Like the Gokaigers Naruto and his group look for the greatest treasure in the universe while also collecting the Ranger Keys of past ranger teams.

Also I'm planning on having a schedule. Like for Mondays or Tuesdays it's a new chapter of Kamen Rider: All Star while on Saturday or Sunday it's a new Pirate Force story.


	19. Chunin Exams: The Beginning

**Chunin Exams: The Beginning**

Testing Room

"We'll were here. I wonder who else is apart of the Chunin Exams" David questioned as the six Kamen Riders entered the door and saw a lot of ninjas from different villages as they all gasped at the number. "Well it's a shame that MK and Chris couldn't make it. I wonder what there up to. They haven't returned in 3 days and I'm worried about them. Who knows what could of happened" Emma said as they nodded as Davis got hugged by someone who revealed itself to be Fuu.

"Hey there. Guess what I'm apart of Naruko's team. It's me, Naruko and you wouldn't believe who's the third" Fuu explained as the six turned around to see Sakura who was glaring at them. "Is she still mad about the whole Sasuke incident" Naruto questioned as Fuu nodded yes.

"Hey look it's the Sand Siblings" Jericho said as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro waved at the group who also waved back. "Hey Naruto. Long time no see. Guess what. My sister has a crush on you" Kankuro said as Temari pulled him by the ear. "What have I told you about spreading rumors" Temari said who was slightly blushing at Kankuros comment.

"Also you guys wouldn't believe who's the guy I partnered with when I was trained by Mighty Guy" Davis yelled as a certain green spandex ninja burst through the door yelling "Youthful" at the top of his lungs as the group sweat dropped at the comment.

"Oh great. Don't tell me they offered those ridiculous outfits" Drew said as Davis just nodded at that. "Hello there Youthful friend. How may I-" Rock Lee got punched by Davis knocking him through the room. "NO MORE YOUTHFUL NESS. ITS LIKE WATCHING DEADPOOL RIPOFF IN THAT X-MEN MOVIE" Davis said as they sweatdropped at him.

"We'll I hope you losers can keep up because we have to deal with the toughest ninja from all over the world" Sakura said as they all glared at her. "You do realize we have Fuu here and the six of us are all Kamen Riders except we had to break into three teams. The Advant Deck Riders on one with the others on the other" Naruto explained as every ninja began to look at them.

"Great just great. Now there looking at us. Thanks a lot Baka" Sakura said as she earned a punch from Naruko shocking them all as Naruko began to yell at her. "Don't you call my nii-san you pink whore" Naruko yelled as she let Sakura go and skipped back to the group.

"Wow. Note to self don't piss her off" Emma thought as the instructor came in and yelled them at all. "OKAY MAGGOTS. TAKE A SEAT" he roared as they all took a seat. "Today your all taking the written exam of the Chunin Exams. In order to pass all three of your team mates must have a passing grade. If one teammate fails the entire team goes back home" he explained as they went wide-eyed.

"So wait if one of us fails the entire team goes" Fuu thought as she hoped not to fail. "Great I hope Davis can-wait a minute. Davis doesn't even know how to take a test. Oh we're screwed" Drew thought. "Oh man I'm ****ed. I don't know how to take a test" Davis thought as he began to panic with Emma who was sitting next to him slap him in reality. "Calm down I'm sure it can't be that bad" Emma exclaimed.

10 Minutes Later

Davis hadn't filled in a single answer as the clock was running with 10 minutes left as he began to panic. The others on the other hand were finished and hoped Davis somehow managed to find a way to finish.

"Please dude. We need you" Drew said as he crossed his fingers with the rest doing the same. "Please Davis and remember what Isaribi made me promise" Fuu said as she also crossed there fingers.

Davis smirked as he began to bubble in answers with the group praying he was right.

Entrance to the Forest Of Death

"Wait Davis how did you even pass the test" Fuu asked. "We'll I did what no one else did. I left it blank" Davis said as Fuu just snickered while the Kamen Riders sweat dropped. "We'll at least all of us are still here but remember what were about to enter is the Forest Of Death" Emma said while pointing as they nodded.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Second Stage. This is The Forest Of Death and we'll your final resting place" Anko said as they went wide-eyed at that comment. "But also I have a new assistant. His names Ankh or something" Anko said as Ankh appeared shocking the group.

Before they could say anything Ankh mouthed to them to keep shut which they did as Anko started with everyone going as Fuu blew a kiss to Davis as she, Naruko and Sakura went North of the Forest.

Forest Of Death

"Okay Ankh why are you here anyway" Drew questioned as Ankh stopped eating his Popsicle. "I came to warn you of" Ankh got cut as multiple Yummys surrounded them. "Of that" Ankh finished as Jericho, David and Emma's Advant Decks began to ring signaling something.

"What's that" Davis questioned. "Mirror Monsters. We can see them but you guys can't" Emma explained as they got ready to fight.

To Be Continued...

(Every Friday is a new Kamen Rider chapter while Saturday is a new Pirate Force chapter)

(Also for Pirate Force Silver should it be Rookie or a PR Veteran)


	20. Chunin Exams: Forest Of Death

**Chunin Exams: Forest Of Death**

Forest Of Death

The six Kamen Riders were now surrounded by multiple Yummys, Demons and Mirror Monsters. "Dammit how are all of these things existing" Naruto questioned as they all shrugged but saw multiple snakes come in and saw a familiar face. "Don't tell me it's him" Emma hoped.

"Hello there Kamen Riders. Nice to see you again. You like my new creations and by the way these are stronger than my original monsters. So have fun" Orochirmaru said as he disappeared in smoke causing the six to glare. "We'll you know what to do" Naruto said as they all nodded.

David, Emma and Jericho both pulled out there Advant Decks and placed them in there V-Buckle as a white light surrounded Emma, a light blue light surrounded David and red light surrounded Jericho as they transformed into Dragon Knight, Siren, and Wing Knight.

Drew grabbed the **Taka**, **Kangaroo**, and **Batta** Core Medals and placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with the O Scanner.

"Henshin"

**"_Taka, Kangaroo, Batta!_"**

**Takagaruba!**

Naruto grabbed his **Rider Pass Card **as out of nowhere a white button appeared on his **Den-O Belt**. "_Try it Naruto. It's a new creation me and Kyubbi made_" Kamen Rider #1 said as Kurama nodded.

Naruto nodded as he pressed the button while swiping the card against the **Den-O Belt**.

"**Combo Form**"

Dragon Knight, Siren, Wing Knight, OOO and Davis looked at Den-O as one side was the Gun Form while the other side was his Sword Form as he held to DenGashers (Sword and Gun). "Woah now that's cool" Davis said as they nodded.

Davis then crouched down and cracked his knuckles. He then crosses his arms individually into the air, before circling them into a pose.

"Henshin"

Davis's belt King Stone begins to materialize itself in several red & white flashes as his Rider Form begins to materialize itself in a shade of green as the BLACK logo etches itself into his armor to complete the transformation.

"Okay everybody split up and take on what you can handle" Den-O said as they nodded.

With The Advant Riders

"Okay everyone check this out" Dragon Knight said as he pulled out both his **Sword & Strike Vent **cards and placed them in order in the V-Buckle as a Dragon-Like Gauntlet attached to Dragon Knights left arm while the other held the **Sword Vent**. "Nice one" Siren said as all three charged at the Mirror Monsters.

Wing Knight used his **Trick Vent **as he summoned 4 clones of himself as he slashed against 10 Mirror Monsters with the clones doing the same. "Man I thought we left these things back home. How did they manage to find us" Wing Knight questioned as Dragon Knight shrugged.

"My guess is that someone is teaming with Orochriarmu because how would he be able to do this?" Dragon Knight questioned as he used his **Strike Vent **to fire multiple fireballs at 4 Mirror Monsters. "Who knows maybe someone is teaching Orochirmaru this" Siren suggested as she sliced 6 Mirror Monsters.

With OOO, Den-O, and Black RX

OOO used the **GanGan Gloves **as he landed multiple punches to 4 Yummys with Den-O (Combo Form) as he slashed 3 Demons with the DenGasher (Sword) and fired at 6 Demons with the DenGasher (Gun). "I love this new combo" Den-O said.

"After this I want my time with Fuu and Isaribi" Black RX said as he used his **Revolcane** and stabbed 7 Yummys in the stomach followed by a stab to the head of a Demon. "Dude don't worry besides fighting these things are like" OOO was about to finish when all of a sudden they all disappeared confusing them all. "Okay what's with all the monsters appearing and disappearing" Siren questioned.

"We'll the main focus is that we just find the Heaven and Earth Scroll" Den-O said as the three went separate and went to look for there respective scrolls.

Timeskip

Preliminary Stage

Jericho, David and Emma arrived exhausting as they held both scrolls followed by Drew, Davis and Naruto who were also exhausted and beaten. "Okay now that were here I guess we open these scrolls I guess" David said as he opened the groups respective scroll while Naruto opened there as a poof appeared.

"What the hell" Davis, Emma, Jericho and Drew questioned as the smoke cleared but were shocked to see who it was. "Ankh and the other Greed" Drew questioned as for the Advant Riders they saw the Advent Master.

"Ankh how did you get here" Drew questioned as Ankh pointed to Kamen Rider Birth (Prototype) who was waving at him. "Um let's just say me along with the rest of the Greed decided to come along with your father" Ankh explained while pointing to the other Greed and Birth (Prototype).

"Wait that's your father" Davis said while pointing to Birth (Prototype). "We'll he's my adoptive father and his name is Akira Date" Drew explained. "Let me introduce the other Greed. This is Uva, Kazari, Gamel and Mezool" Ankh introduced.

"And this is the Advant Master. He's the one who got us are Advant Decks in the first place" Emma explained with David and Jericho agreeing. "Okay so why are all you here anyway" Naruto questioned as they all explained they were going to watch the Chunin Exams causing them all to smile.

Timeskip

The Kamen Riders along with the other group of ninjas were standing as Kakashi began to talk. "Okay now where going to have a Preliminary Stage. Since we didn't expect that much to survive we need to bump it down. So when your name along with your opponents name is called you stay while everybody else watches" Kakahi said as everyone began to see random names appear.

After 2 minutes of names appearing it stopped as everyone looked in shock. It read Davis McGee versus Fuu as everyone went wide-eyed. "Oh no" they thought with Davis and Fuu thinking the same.


	21. Chunin Exams: Preliminaries

**Chunin Exams: Preliminaries**

On Field

A damaged Black RX and a damaged Fuu were on the ground as they began to chat. "You know Davis your tough. Both personal, on the battlefield and in bed" Fuu said as she winked at Black RX who blushed. "But I guess I'll come again next time" Fuu said as she raised her hand.

"I forfeit the match" Fuu said as Kakashi who was the Proctor of the match nodded. "Winner of this match by default. Kamen Rider Black RX Davis McGee" Kakashi said as Davis de-transformed and helped her to the Medics.

"Okay next match we have Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka" Kakashi said as everyone sweat dropped at that match up.

Timeskip

The match ended in a draw if you could even call it a match. "Wow that match was pathetic" Emma said as they saw the next match up. "We'll I guess it's Emma against that dog breath Kiba along with that dog of his" David said as they nodded.

Battlefield

Emma grabbed her Advent Deck and placed it in her V-Buckle. "Kamen Rider" she said as a white light surrounded her as she transformed. "Okay Akamaru be careful she may be a girl but she's dangerous" Kiba explained as Akamaru nodded and went up to Siren.

Emma just walked towards Akamaru and began to pat him as everyone jaw dropped at Sirens actions. "Akamaru attack her" Kiba ordered as before Akamaru could attack Emma reverted back to normal and began to cuddle him. "Oh aren't you the cutest thing" Emma said as Akamaru smiled and howled.

Emma began to scratch Akamaru's fur as she slowly reached the K.O area and Akamaru began to slowly go out cold. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he slapped Emma shocking everyone but caused a raging Jericho. "Wait Jericho somethings gonna happen" David said as he pointed to Emma who turned back into Kamen Rider Siren.

"Oh your gonna wish you didn't do that dog-breath" Siren said as she placed the **Final Vent Card **in her V-Buckle and cracked her knuckles as Siren's Advent Beast **Blancwing **came from a nearby mirror. "Run" Siren said as Kiba screamed as everyone looked in horror of what happened.**  
**

(Ankh: Sorry readers but the scene of Kiba's beating will have to be censored. I'm sorry for this)

(MK: Hey are you gonna show what happened to me and Chris?)

(Ankh: Next chapter WOLFIE now beat it!)

(MK: I hope I kill you soon.)

(Ankh: Fat chance. *eating Popsicle*)

Battlefield

The medic ninja grabbed the bloodied Kiba with Akamaru who was asleep as they took him to the Medic Room. "Holy crap. She's a devil" Drew said as they all nodded. "We'll next match" Naruto said.

All Matches

1. David vs Shikamaru (Shikamaru since David forfeits due to unknown reasons)

2. Naruko vs TenTen (Naruko wins)

3. Temari vs Gaara (Gaara wins)

4. Neji vs Kankuro (Neji wins)

5. Naruto vs Rock Lee (Naruto wins due to Rock Lee's overuse of chakra)

"Okay this match will be now a double match everyone so please the following names Jeri Rob and Leo from the Sound Village and the Kamen Riders Jericho Robert and Drew Knight step up" Kakashi said as they stepped in.

"Wait I haven't heard of any guys named Leo nor Rob Jeri" Naruto said as Drew just shrugged.

The Sidelines

Emma was in thought as David, Naruto, Fuu, Davis, Naruko along with the rest of the Greed looked at her. "That name sounds familiar" Emma said. "Wait didn't you say you guys say you fought a look-alike Jericho before" Birth (Prototype) questioned as David, Naruto and Emma nodded.

After a few minutes of thinking Emma went wide-eyed. "You finally figured out something" the Greed questioned as Emma nodded. "It's Jeri Rob a.k.a Kamen Rider Onyx who betrayed us years ago along with the rest of the Kamen Riders" Emma explained as Kuva (Greed) said that they were doomed. "Don't worry I'm sure they can pull it together" Naruko said as she hoped they would win.

With MK and Chris

"Okay who are you two" MK questioned to both Kamen Riders Diend and Decade who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Let me try. What my friend means to say is what are you" Chris questioned.

"Oh why didn't you say so. I'm Kamen Rider Decade also known as Tsukasa Kadoya and this Kamen Rider Diend Daiki Kaito" Decade introduced as Diend waved at them. "Okay but can you answer this. Why are you both here" MK questioned to both of them.

"Were here because we need to mentor these people. Naruto, Drew, Emma, Davis, David and Jericho. They are Kamen Riders and need training" Diend explained. "Okay we'll follow us but be warned this will be a long trip" MK said as he and Chris along with Diend and Decade began to walk.

With Drew and Jericho

"Hey have I seen you anywhere before" Jericho said while pointing to Jeri Rob who was wearing a hoodie. "You know I honestly thought that my own self would recognize me" Jeri said as he flipped off his hoodie showing the exact same face as Jericho except the hair a little darker.

"It's you" Jericho said as Jeri let out a small sadistic smile. "Yep it's me. And this time I'm gonna finish what I started all those years ago" Jeri said as he pulled out the Onyx Advent Deck. "Kamen Rider" Jeri said in a dark tone as he placed it in the V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Onyx."Yeah and he's not the only threat you have" Leo said as he wore the **SB-315B Psyga Driver**.

"Also destroying you two. Is apart of our job" Leo said as he pressing a few buttons on the **SB-315P Psyga Phone **in the **SB-315B Psyga Driver**.

"Henshin"

A blue light surround Leo as he turned into Kamen Rider Psyga. Naruto and Drew were now face to face with two other Kamen Riders as the Jonin and Hokage looked on. "Oh this is going to get interesting" they all thought.

"Okay it's on" Jericho and Drew thought as they got ready.

(Note- I finally managed to recover my Naruto: Zeo story so if people who favorited it can you please favorite it back?)


	22. OOO & Dragon Knight vs Psyga & Onyx

**OOO & Dragon Knight vs Psyga & Onyx**

Battlefield

Jericho and Drew were now face-to-face with Psyga and Onyx. "So wait your Kamen Riders" Drew questioned as both shook there heads while Jericho was glaring at Onyx with cold eyes. "Okay then I take the blue ugly ass Rider while Jericho you take care of that dark Knight dude" Drew said as he pulled out the **Taka**, **Tora**, **Batta **Medals.**  
**

Jericho pulled out his Advent Deck as the V-Buckle appeared. Drew placed them in his OOO Driver and scanned them with his O Scanner. Jericho then placed the Advent Deck in his V-Buckle.

"Henshin" "Kamen Rider"

**"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"**

OOO and Dragon Knight charged at Onyx and Psyuga who did the same as they began to battle.

OOO vs Psyga

OOO and Psyga landed many blows to each other with OOO getting the upper hand as he used his Batta Legs to jump in the air and do a punch to Psyuga landing him back. "Not bad" Psyga said. "Why are you even working for Orochirmaru" OOO said as Psyga just stood silent and did a double kick knocking OOO back.

"That's it" OOO said as he grabbed his Medajalibur Sword and slashed at Psyga who was starting to deal damage.

Dragon Knight vs Onyx

Dragon Knight and Onyx were at each other as they clashed against each other with there **Sword Vents**. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here after your betrayal" Dragon Knight said as he slashed Onyx sending him a few feet back. "My betrayal. My betrayal was because of your friends mister" Onyx said as he got up.

"Emma and David never had anything to do with it. David may be stupid but he's my friend and Emma she's my girlfriend" Dragon Knight said as he head butted Onyx knocking him back. "I think you mean my girlfriend" Onyx said as he landed a kick knocking Dragon Knight into a wall.

"What the hell are you talking about anyway" Dragon Knight questioned as Onyx smirked. "Before Emma met you. She was in love with me" Onyx said as Dragon Knight got angered and pulled out the **Strike Vent **Card. "You can go to hell for all I care" Dragon Knight said as he places the card in the V-Buckle.

**"Strike Vent"**

Dragon Knight used the dragon like gauntlet and began to fire multiple fireballs at Onyx who managed to duck all incoming attacks. "Yeah I will go to hell. But Im bringing you with me" Onyx said in a demonic tone as he also pulled out his **Strike Vent **Card and placed it in his V-Buckle.

**"Strike Vent"**

Onyx and Dragon Knight began to fire fireballs at each other as everyone looked in shock at the battle between the two of them.

With OOO and Psyga

OOO got knocked back by Psyga who was starting to go to him as OOO began to think of a plan. With Naruko she was worried that Drew wouldn't be able to win as Ankh began to think of a plan.

"Hey Ankh don't you have the **Ptera**, **Tricera**, and **Tyranno** Dinosaur Core Medals" Mezool (Greed) questioned as Ankh nodded as he showed them. "So why don't you give them to Drew" Emma questioned. "Because if Drew uses these there will be some effects because remember if he stays in this combo form for too long he will go out of control" Ankh explained.

"We'll you have to take the risk" Fuu said as she wrapped her legs around Davis as they began to kiss. "Okay fine but if Drew rampages your all to blame" Ankh said as he threw the three Core Medals at OOO who catches them. "Drew use them quickly and wisely. Remember you have a limited time on those" Ankh reminded as OOO nodded.

OOO placed the three medals in the OOO Driver and scanned them quickly with the O Scanner while dodging some of Psyga's blasts.

**"_Ptrea, Tricera, Tyranno! Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!_"**

Psyga stepped back as he questioned on what OOO had become. "Your...worst...nightmare" OOO said in a dark tone as he charged at Psyga.

With Onyx and Dragon Knight

Both Dragon Knight and Onyx were exhausted as they glared at each other. "So I guess this is how it's all gonna end then" Onyx said as he pulls out a **Final Vent **Card with Dragon Knight doing the same. Both placed it in there V-Buckle as Onyx went up as dark energy surrounded him and began to charge with **Dragblacker **as he was about to deliver a Side Kick with dark flames appearing.

Dragon Knight stood there as Onyx began to appear more and closer as he just stood there. To everyones shock Dragon Knight took it and exploded into a million pieces to the shock of the Greeed, Birth (Prototype), the Kamen Riders and OOO who was looking onto the fight.

"Yes I finally did it" Onyx said as he began to triumph and dance as Emma looked tear eyed at her boyfriends destruction. "Ahem you were saying" a voice said as it revealed to be Dragon Knight but was also in his Survive Mode to the shock of Onyx. "Wait how is that possible. I destroyed you" Onyx said as Dragon Knight just smirked.

"Before this match started I managed to make a clone of myself with that Shadow Clone Technique and the rest is history" Dragon Knight (Survive Mode) said with a smirk as Onyx began to get angered. Before Onyx could react Psyga landed near him heavily damaged as OOO (Invincible Combo) landed near him.

"Want to finish these guys" Dragon Knight said as he pulled a random card and placed it in his V-Buckle with OOO pulled out the **Medagabryu **placed a medal in it as he prepared it into Bazooka Mode.

**"GULP"**

**"RASENGAN" **(Dragon Knights Finishing Move)

**"****Putotyranno Hissatsu"**

Dragon Knight fired the Rasengan at Onyx while OOO fired the ******Putotyranno Hissatsu** as both Psyga and Onyx landed back in pain as they reverted back to normal. "Okay now we get down to business" Dragon Knight said as he went towards Jeri and Leo's direction only to get knocked back by a white snake as the group looked confused but then went wide-eyed.

"Again I'm beaten. We'll looks like you three need more training" Orochirmaru said as he took Leo and Jeri and disappeared. "That bastard" Dragon Knight said as OOO managed to calm him down.

"Don't worry we will get him next time" OOO reassured Dragon Knight who smirked.

(To be continued)

(Also anyone know a new name for this story? Like Kamen Rider: (insert))


	23. AN Notice 4

**AN Notice**

**Note: Please note that this story along with the other Naruto: Zeo will be on a little hiatus because I'm working on a story called Kamen Rider: Dragon Tales. It's basically a spin-off/side story about how Jericho became Kamen Rider Dragon Knight along with the others.**

**Heres a Sneak Peek**

(Parking Lot)

A woman about the age of 18 steps out of the car wearing a casual clothes as she begins walking until something begins to pull her away revealing it be a Mirror Monster but doesn't see it as she screams for help.

"Huh" a police guard says as he readies his gun but sees her walking back as he raises a eyebrow and walks off. "Someone help me" the girl screams as she screams for help but notices a man wearing jeans along with dark sunglasses.

He pulls out his Advent Deck as the V-Buckle appears. "Kamen Rider" he says as he places the Advent Deck in the V-Buckle as a blue orb surrounded him as two rings appeared as he transformed into Kamen a Rider Wing Knight.

(end Of Sneak peek)

So that's it for now but more to come.


	24. Back at Konoha &New Riders

Back at Konoha/New Riders

Kamen Rider HQ

"And were back" Davis said as he danced the salsa along with Fuu and Isaribi while the others sweat dropped. "We'll the Chunin Exams aka the final exam won't be for another 2 months so we have a lot of time in our hands" Emma said as they all sat down. "So what do we do now?" Naruko questioned to them as they shrugged.

"We'll do you ever have the feeling weve done everything we could do already?" Drew asked as Naruto, Jericho and David nodded. "Um do anyone here that?" Naruto questioned as they all nodded and heard a explosion happen outside as they went out.

Outside

In the fog outside of the HQ they saw two twins with one having the appearance of a geek and one of a jock while the other side was Kamen Rider Kiva and a third one was Kamen Riders Diend and Decade with the final appearing was a blonde haired kid who looked 6 months older and was wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey Kiva. Long time no see. What brings you here?" David questioned as Kiva began to explain to them the situation. "We'll these 5 want to join you guys and want to test your abilities and I have a gift for Naruko" Kiva said as Naruko raised an eyebrow. Kiva snapped his fingers as a white robotic bat appeared beside Naruko shocking her.

"Her names Kiva-la and her previous user was Natsumi Hikari. Please take good care of her" Kiva said as Naruko promised while hugging Kiva-la. "Okay so who are you guys?" Jericho questioned as the blonde stepped up.

"The names Garrett Malek and I want a match and I can tell these want the same thing" Garrett said as he, Decade, Diend, Kiva, and the two twins nodded. "Okay I think we need 5 of us" Naruto said as he, Drew, Emma, Chris (Kamen Rider Wizard) and Jericho stepped up.

"Oh this will be fun" the jock sized twin said as he cracked his knuckles.

Battles

Naruto (Den-O) vs Decade

Jericho (Dragon Knight) vs Diend

Chris (Wizard) vs Kiva

Drew (OOO) vs Garrett Malek

Emma (Siren) vs the twins

With Emma

"Okay so what are you guys?" Emma said as the twins smirked. "My name is Kevin and this is my brother the muscle Jack" Kevin stated as he pulled out a **Cyclone Memory**.

**"CYCLONE!"**

Jack pulled out the **Joker Memory**.

**"JOKER!"**

The two placed it in the **Lost Driver**.

"Henshin"

**"CYCLONE!" "JOKER"**

Jack passed out while Kevin however transformed while one side was black and one side was light green.

"Now cou**Nt your crimes**" W said.

"Oh boy I might have a challenge" Emma said as she pulled out the Advent Deck. The V-Buckle appeared as she placed it inside. "Kamen Rider" she said as white light appeared and transformed into Kamen Rider Siren.

With Den-O

Den-O (Sword) and Decade stared at each other as Decade pulled out a card and placed it in the Decadriver.

"_Kamen Ride: Den-O!_"

Den-O was shocked to see Decade transform into Den-O but especially in his Sword Form. "So you can transform into different riders I see" Den-O said as Den-O (Decade) nodded.

Both Den-O's charged at each other as they clashed while using the DenGashers (Sword) against each other.

With OOO

OOO (TaToBa Combo) saw Garrett pull out a belt.

Garrett opens the lock on the Lockseed, then attaches it onto the **Drive Bay**. He then closes the lock to secure it onto the **Lock On Arm **and presses the **Cutting Blade **knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself.

A bright light surrounds Garrett as he transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim shocking OOO as he charges at him with the **Musou Saber **but OOO managed to counter with the use of the **Tora Claws**.

With Dragon Knight

Dragon Knight used his **Guard Vent **to duck all of Diend's blasts as he managed to use his **Strike Vent **to fire multiple fireballs at Diend. "Your good you know that?" Diend said as he ducked more fireballs.

"Thanks I get that a lot" Dragon Knight stated as he continued firing.

Wizard vs Kiva

Kiva used the chains that came from his legs as he tossed Wizard from tree to tree. "Is that all you got?" Kiva asked as Wizard got up and shook his head no. Wizard began to fire multiple fireballs at Kiva who managed to duck all of it as he hid behind a tree.

2 Hours Later

All the Kamen Riders reverted back to normal due to the fact they were exhausted and panting. "Okay so I guess this means that your apart of the group" Jericho said as they smiled.

"Hey guys look at what I found from my dad's desk" Naruko said as she ran at them with a scroll on hand with Kiva-la following from behind. "What is it?" Mk asked as he went towards Naruko with the others following.

"We'll it's a scroll and it contains the name "Prophecy of the Masked Riders" on it" Naruko stated as they all raised eyebrows. "Take a look" Naruko said as she opens the scroll to the shock of all the riders.

(The scroll shows them along with the other Showa and Heisei Riders as they are against the Ten Tails Beast and the Akatsuki, Yummys and a dark lord which is Xaviax)

"Wait why is Onyx there" Jericho said as he noticed Onyx there. "Who knows maybe a change of heart?" Naruto and David said as Jericho rolled his eyes. "We'll I know one thing were Kamen Riders and we stick together" Emma said as they nodded.

"Don't forget us" Kiva and Kiva-la said as they all put there hands together with Garrett refusing to do so. "Oh come on Garrett. What are you afraid" Drew mocked as Garrett rolled his eyes as he put his hand.

"KAMEN RIDERS" they said as they smiled.

List Of Riders (Group)

Kamen Rider Den-O: Naruto

Kamen Rider Siren: Emma

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Jericho Robert

Kamen Rider Wing Knight: David

Kamen Rider OOO: Drew Knight

Kamen Rider Black RX: Davis McGee

Kamen Rider Leangle: Mk

Kamen Rider Wizard: Chris

Kamen Rider Kiva-La: Naruko

Kamen Rider Kiva: Wataru Kurenai (From the Show)

Kamen Rider Decade: Tsukasa Kadoya (From the show)

Kamen Rider Diend: Daiki Kaito (From the show)

Kamen Rider Cyclone: Kevin

Kamen Rider Joker: Jack

Kamen rider Gaim: Garrett Malek

* * *

Which one would you want to see as a 3 chapter special?

Kamen Rider: Blood Prison  
Plot: When Jericho, Davis, Naruto and Drew are convicted of a crime they are sent to a prison where they learn that feeds of human life. Now there goal is too escape

Kamen Rider: Road To Power  
Plot: Tobi/Obito sends the Kamen Riders to an alternate world where everything is different

Kamen Rider: Back In Time

Plot: When Orochirmaru goes back in time to make sure Naruto was never born and change the events of history the Riders go back in time to stop him. Will they make it?


End file.
